Love Never Ending
by ExpertBleachFan
Summary: Rukia has run away from the Soul Society to be with Ichigo. They have a child and 10 years later the Soul Society is coming to execute her; again. With help from Renji, Ichigo must protect her. Some unexpected help arrives.
1. The New Addition

Rukia

I am nothing but a pregnant run away, but I don't care because I have him right by my side. He would support me no matter what happened. Even when that day would come, I knew he would stick by me and protect me.

It had been two years and Ichigo and I had still remained close friends. Of course I would dip in and out of school because of my job as a Soul Reaper. One month I'd be in the world of the living and the next six I would be in the Soul Society doing my daily duties. Every chance I'd get, I would sneak off to the Soul Society to be with Ichigo for a while. Over the time we had grown very close and my feelings for him grew stronger. It was like he was the perfect guy for me. I enjoyed every moment spent with him.

Then one day I went to the estate to visit Brother. He had talked to me about my dismissing my duties at the barracks. After that he forbade me to go to the world of the living. I got so angry that I just ran away from his presence in tears. That very day I left everything in the Soul Society and ran to Ichigo. I told him what had happened and he welcomed for me to stay in his house until I was ready to go back. Now a year has passed and Ichigo is graduating from high school. We will finally be able to live together and be a family. Just me, him, and our child.

***Present***

"Yo! Rukia, I'm back!" I heard Ichigo call out as he came through the door.

"Welcome back!" I yelled as I slowly made my way down the stairs to welcome my husband home. When I reached me he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a gentle squeeze. I loved the way he held me. He reached down and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"How are you two doing?" Ichigo asked sarcastically.

"_We're _doing fine." I laughed. Of course he was referring to the baby we were going to have very soon. "C'mon, I already have dinner on the table."

After the nice meal I had prepared Ichigo stood up from the table. "Ready for bed?" He asked helping me up from my seat. I was carried bridal style up to my bed as Ichigo placed me gently down on it. "Goodnight." He said softly kissing my forehead and giving me a warm smile.

"Aww you're not staying?" I whined. He turned around.

"Oh, sorry Rukia I'm kinda tired how about I make it up to you tomorrow?"

"Fine," I pouted. He cut off the light and moments later I heard the door to his room close. I closed my eyes and in moments I drifted off to sleep.

***Saturday***

"ICHIGO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. In seconds he came bursting through the door with a worried expression imprinted on his face.

"What's wrong Rukia!" Ichigo's eyes searched the room before they fell on me again.

"Ichigo…I…I think I'm about to have the baby." I managed to choke out. For hours I had been feeling pain and now the pain was coming closer and closer together. Pain hit me within a couple minutes apart.

"WHAAAAAT!"

"I…I need to get to the hospital." The pain was horrible and came fast. Only minutes apart.

Ichigo quickly grabbed the phone and called. In minutes his dad was there to take me to their clinic. As hours of pain passed Ichigo and I sat in the white room. Tears streaming down my face. He reached over and clutched my hand as I squeezed his harder. Finally at the end of the day our child was born. I held her in my arms and rocked her slowly to sleep.

"What should we name her Ichigo?" I asked wearily.

"Hmmm. Well I have the perfect name for her." He said stroking my hair.

We decided to name her: Hisana Kurosaki.

***10 Years Later***

"No mom not that one, I want the one on top of that one." Hisana whined as she pointed to the candy.

"Alright, hold on sweety." I picked up the candy bar and when we walked up to the counter I took out a dollar and gave it to the clerk. Hisana squealed as I handed her the chocolate. "Ok, now are you going to be a good girl?" I asked placing my hand on her head.

"Mmhmm." She hummed nodding her head.

"Good, now c'mon. We're going to meet daddy and grandpa at the hospital." It's been ten years and all I have done is worry about her safety. I couldn't quite get it. I had only spent 3 months in the world of the living when I first met Ichigo before the Soul Society came to kill me. But I've spent 10 years here now and not even a sign of them coming for me. Over the years I had thought a lot of things. Maybe they forgot about me. Maybe they're too busy to worry about me. Maybe someone destroyed them all. Maybe my captain begged for them to leave me in peace. All these thoughts raced through my mind as we walked down the street and saw Ichigo waiting for us at the door.

"Daddy!" Hisana screamed as she ran into his embrace.

"There you two are. I was starting to worry you left hours ago." Ichigo said releasing her.

"Yea well we had to make a small stop." I replied winking at Hisana who tried her best to wink back.

"Hey Hisana, why don't you go see if grandpa and aunt Yuzu need help." He suggested guiding her towards the hospital.

"Sure but where's Aunt Karin? I don't sense her in the hospital." She asked. This stunned Ichigo and I. What did she mean by _sense_.

"She had to work today, now go on inside." Hisana turned and walked through the doors while Ichigo gave me a look. "You heard that, right?"

"Yea I did."

"Rukia?"

"Yea Ichigo?"

"Well because my mom was human and my dad was a soul reaper I could see spirits when I was younger."

"I know what you're thinking Ichigo and yea, there is a possibility that she has the same ability." Just then my phone went off. I opened to see the location of a spirit being.

"Wait, you still carry that thing around?" Ichigo asked staring.

"Well yea. I'm still a soul reaper even though I ran away." But as I stared at it I saw that the spiritual pressure was not a hollows'. It was…Renji's!

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is the first chapter of Love Never Ending. I hope it's it not too hard to follow. Please R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. Reunited

_**Here's chapter 2. I hope you guys are continuing to read Love Never Ending. :) **_

_Recap:_

"_Wait, you still carry that thing around?" Ichigo asked staring._

"_Well yea. I'm still a soul reaper even though I ran away." But as I stared at it I saw that the spiritual pressure was not a hollows'. It was…Renji's!_

* * *

><p>Ichigo<p>

I was always ready for fighting hollows when Rukia asked. But this time was different. I looked at the terrified expression on Rukia's face. "What's wrong Rukia?"

"This signal…it's not a hollow." She replied with a shaken voice.

"Then what is it?" What could have made her this scared?

"It's a soul reaper. Specifically it's Renji's."

Renji? Out of all people it had to be Renji. I had always known that the Soul Society wouldn't just let Rukia go; I just didn't know it would take them so long to send someone after her. And I kinda expected someone better than Renji.

"Well c'mon. We have to go see him don't we?" I asked pushing Kon into my mouth. I knelt down so she could climb on my back.

"Well sure but—"

"Then climb on." I gave her a warm smile. Hell, she looked like she needed a warm hug too but I guess the smile did it. She slowly climbed on my back and we took off flying. She guided me as we searched Karakura Town for the red-headed soul reaper.

"Down there Ichigo!" She pointed. As we landed on a roof she climbed off and looked down below. "I don't see him." Her tension lessened to disappointment.

"Hey! Long time no see!" We spun around to see Renji smiling at us. "How's it goin?"

"Renji! What are you doing here?" Rukia called out as her eyes lit up with excitement. I bet she couldn't believe her childhood friend, who she hadn't seen in years, was standing right before her eyes.

"I'll tell you about that later but wow, look at you guys. You've grown a lot since the last time I saw you." He continued to look us over. "Well don't just stand there; don't I get a warm welcome?"

Rukia rushed over to him and hugged him as he returned the embrace.

"Well since there's no hollow, Renji why don't you come back with us so we catch up?" I suggested.

"Oh ok I'll meet you there. First I have to get a gegai from Urahara."

I nodded and Rukia, once again, climbed on my back and before long we made it back to the hospital. After about 20 minutes Renji made it back and we all sat in the waiting room since the hospital had no emergencies right now. I guessed that because he was in his gegai that he didn't come to take Rukia back to the Soul Society. I guessed right but I didn't like what he told us.

"Oh great now we gotta go through this again." Rukia was sulked away in a corner. She was probably thinking that she was going to cause so much trouble again over herself. "Well that's just fine this time when Byakuya come's I'll be ready for him." I said getting up from my seat. I was ready to take on anyone who tried to take Rukia from me.

"That's just it, Ichigo," Renji said "Their not coming to take Rukia to Soul Society to be executed…their going to do it here."

My heart skipped a beat. Here? Why here? Why are they coming here to execute her?

"But I do have good news!" Renji smiled and rose from his seat. "Me and you Ichigo, we're gonna to train."

I looked up from my seat. "What? What do you mean 'we're gonna train'?"

"The Soul Society is gonna be here in about a months' time…that gives us plenty of time to get back into shape." I gave him a questioning look, which might have made him angry. He grabbed my shirt with one hand and pulled me towards him. "You idiot you still don't get it?" He shouted. "I'm going to help you protect Rukia." I turned towards Rukia who now was perked up with confusion.

"Why are you gonna help us? Wouldn't you get in trouble?" I asked moving his hand from my shirt.

"Isn't that obvious. I wasn't going to let them execute Rukia the first time and I'm not going to let it happen now. Now c'mon. We've got work to do." He started to walk away and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Wait we're starting this now. Rukia and I _are_ married now and I have a kid to take care of."

Renji quickly spun around and put his hand on my chest. Damn, does everybody have one of those gloves. As he picked up my body and sat it in the chair he looked at me.

"Whoa, now the wedding I knew about but a kiid? Congratulations Ichigo!" He patted me on the back.

"You knew about the wedding?"

"Yea I was there, you just didn't see me."

Now I get what I felt that day. Rukia said it was nothing. Renji laid my limp body on the table. Crap. Her timing couldn't be worse.

"DADDY!" Hisana screamed. Stupid Renji, now my kid thinks I'm dead. Wait. She didn't have fear in her face. It was happiness. She ran right past my limp body and grabbed onto my waist. "Daddy, Granpa Isshin let me take a person's temperature." She said happily. "Daddy, why are you dressed all funny like this man?" She pointed to Renji. It was final, she could see spirits. There was no use lying to her anymore.

"Daddy's going to train with his friend here."

Hisana walked up to Renji and gave him a big smile. "Hi I'm Hisana Kurosaki."

Renji was completely stunned. "Umm hey, I'm a friend of your mothers. Just call me uncle Renji." Then he turned to me. "Wow Ichigo she looks just like you but at the same time like Rukia." He placed his hand on her head, causing her to giggle. He was right. She had Rukia's face and big eyes but had my brown eye color. Her medium length hair was in between orange and black giving her a dark brown color.

"Uncle Renji, can I come with you and Daddy to train?" She gave him the eyes. He was trapped.

"Sure, why not." He gave me a helpless look.

"And can we fly like Daddy and Mommy did?" Just how much did she see earlier?

"Yea." He turned to me. "Ichigo I have the perfect spot to train."

Once we got outside Hisana climbed onto Renji's back. The entire time she laughing and yelling like she was having the time of her life. When we got to the training area I was pissed.

"_This_ is where we're gonna train?" I asked standing outside Urahara's shop.

"Well where did you think we we're going?" He opened the door to see Urahara sitting on the floor with his fan.

"Well welcome you two. Long time no see." He said getting up waving his fan. He never changes.

"Hey can we use your training room for a while." Renji began to fill him in on all that was about to happen.

"Sure go on down you guys."

"Thanks Kisuke." I called out as I went down to the secret training room.

"No problem, always willing to help a friend."

I began to look at the old training grounds. I hadn't been here since Rukia ran away. I suspected they would come sooner so I trained here with Urahara. Now I'm back. Renji wasted no time. In seconds he was attacking from behind. Lucky for me I had enough time to draw my zanpakuto.

"Whoa Renji, hold on a minute." I suggested.

"We don't have time to waste Ichigo!" He continued to attack me; full strength. I could tell he was serious. I couldn't blame him; it was his best friend he wanted to protect. I began to attack him only using Zangetsu's power. This was Rukia-my wife- I was protecting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is it for chapter 2. Hope you all enjoyed it :) <strong>_


	3. Resolve: Hisana The Soul Reaper?

_**Here's the 3**__**rd**__** chapter of Love Never Ending. Enjoy.**_

_Recap:_

"_Whoa Renji, hold on a minute." I suggested._

"_We don't have time to waste Ichigo!" He continued to attack me; full strength. I could tell he was serious. I couldn't blame him; it was his best friend he wanted to protect. I began to attack him only using Zangetsu's power. This was Rukia-my wife- I was protecting._

* * *

><p>Renji<p>

We really didn't have time to waste. I tried to land a surprise attack on Ichigo but he saw through it and blocked it with his Zangetsu. Good. The guy still had the reflexes. He's gonna need them. The 13 Court Guard Squads are coming with everything they've got. I'm risking everything to save Rukia so this training is more for me than it is for Ichigo. I must get stronger if I'm going to protect anyone. I've thought about it since I heard about Rukia's execution. I'll see if I can hold my own against Ichigo now and then try my strength against that hollow mask of his. That should help me improve a lot.

"I guess that's enough for today Ichigo." I said resting on a rock. We had been practicing a good 10 hours and Kisuke said it was already dark outside. "I think you should be getting back to Rukia."

"Uh, thing Renji." He replied lazily. Ichigo walked over and picked up his Zanpakuto and a sleeping Hisana and headed back to the shop with me following.

"Bye Uncle Renji." Hisana waved.

"Later kid. See you next time." As I watched Ichigo leave my stomach turned flips. Well let's get this over with; I was going to have to sleep somewhere. I shot Urahara a look. When he pointed a finger towards my old room I let out a laugh. I didn't even have to ask anymore.

Rukia

I ran over and hugged Ichigo as he came through the doors. He looked completely worn out.

"I was getting worried. How'd it go?"Ichigo silenced me for a moment and took Hisana to her room.

"It was tiring. Renji tried his best to beat the crap out of me." He kissed me on the lips then pulled me on his lap on the couch. As he took off his shirt I saw one of the bruises on his shoulder. He winced when I placed my finger on it.

"Ichigo?"

"Yea. What's up Rukia?" He tried to give me a smile.

"I don't want you to do this." I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I was trying my hardest to hold them back.

"What're you talking about?"

"Ichigo you remember the last time this happened. A lot of people got hurt and I don't want that to happen again." I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Rukia, you're my wife. I'm not going to give you up without a fight so don't even ask me to. Remember 'till death do us part'? And you're forgetting. At the end of the last battle everyone was alright."

"But everything was because of me. People almost died—"

"But they didn't." He held me tighter. "Rukia it's gonna be fine. If at all I'll avoid fighting just for you."

I nodded. It kinda made me feel better. I realize the damage Ichigo and everyone else had to go through to protect me the first time. But this time the battle would be here and with everyone fighting there's bound to be blood. Ichigo was always there for me. That's why the minute Brother forbade me from going to the World of the Living I only thought of one person to turn to; Ichigo. I knew he would protect me no matter what. Now I know I was being selfish. I never thought about how I might put Ichigo in danger. I only thought about staying alive and being with him. Now my worst nightmare is coming true and Ichigo is in even more danger. I stayed in Ichigo's arms the rest of the night. Great job, Rukia. Once again you've managed to put the one you love in .

***The Next Morning***

I woke up with an excited mind, knowing exactly what needed to happen. I decided I wasn't going to let anyone get hurt because of me. I wanted to protect them all, especially Ichigo. I love him.

I slowly got off Ichigo's lap and kissed him gently on the lips so I don't wake him up. Hisana came down wiping her eyes.

"Mom where's daddy?" She sat down at the kitchen table and watched me as I cooked breakfast. "I didn't see him in his room."

"He's over there on the couch." I sat some rice and toast in front of Hisana. "So tell about yesterday." She perked up and smiled. Guess she had a good time.

"Daddy and Uncle Renji were fighting! They had long swords and Uncle Renji's could grow extra-long and daddy's made a blue ?" She looked serious. "Why is this Soul Society trying to kill you?" I was in no mood to hide it. Ever since she was little she was always on top of things.

"Hisana you've seen daddy wear the long black kimono?"

"Yea."

"Well when he's in that kimono, daddy is a Soul Reaper. I was a Soul Reaper before. I used to come here to visit your father from time to time. After a while the people in the Soul Society got mad at me and my brother told me I couldn't go back—"

"Wow you're a Soul Reaper from the Soul Society! Awesome. I have an uncle?" I didn't think she would take this much interest in the story. She doesn't miss a beat.

"Yes Hisana. Your uncle's name is Byakuya Kuchiki and he is—"

"The captain of squad 6 of the 13 Court Guard Squads." She cut in. "Uncle Renji explained most of this to me yesterday. So what happened after Uncle Byakuya told you you couldn't come back?"

"Well after that I ran away and came straight here to Ichigo. I never went back since."

"So mom what's it like being a Soul Reaper?" She picked up her plate and put it in the sink then came back and sat down.

"It's great. As a Soul Reaper it is our duty to help spirits pass on, exercise hollow, and lots of other things."

"Hmmm. Can I be a Soul Reaper?" Crap she had me here.

"Well there are ways to become a Soul Reaper. You can have a Soul reaper transfer their power to you like I did to your father. Or you can go through a special training like your father. Or—"

"You can die." Is everyone cutting me off today? Ichigo came in a kissed Hisana on the cheek. "So did my girl have fun yesterday?"

"Mhmm. I wanna be a Soul Reaper too daddy." I quickly looked away when I noticed Ichigo giving me a questioning look.

"Maybe one day."

"But I wanna help protect mom from the Soul Society."

"Hisana this battle is too dangerous for you. When it happens I don't want you anywhere near it." She pouted in disappointment. Poor thing. I know what it feels like to be denied to help someone. When I wanted to help Kiane, Captain Ukitake ordered me to run. When I wanted to help Renji during the rebellion, I was told to run. I know the feeling of uselessness all too well.

***Later That Evening***

Hisana

I walked up to my room and threw myself on my bed. Why was I being left out of all the action? My own mother was being threatened and I'm supposed to sit down and watch from afar. Sorry dad. That's not me. I stopped thinking about it and decided to act. Let's see. Mom said that one was to become a Soul reaper was through a power transfer. Nah. Daddy was never gonna willing give me his power. Dying is out of the question. But what about that special training? They're never going to tell me so I'm on my own. I opened my window and slowly climbed down. Mr. Urahara looks like a smart guy. Maybe he can help me. When I reached the small shop I opened the door to find him sitting in the same place as usual.

"Mr. Urahara?" I began.

"Well hello there Ms. Kurosaki. What can I do for you?" He smiled.

"I was wondering Mr. Urahara…if you could give me some information."

"About what?"

"About how to become a Soul Reaper." His eyes widened. He knows something.

"Now what makes you think I know anything about becoming a Soul Reaper."

"Because you're the one that gave my dad special training to become one." I smiled.

He held up his hands in defeat. "Alright you got me."

"I was bluffing." I laughed. "So you do know how to turn me into a Soul Reaper, don't you?"

"What a smart girl you are."

"So will you do it or not." Now I was getting desperate.

"Here's a question. Why do you want to become a Soul Reaper?"

"Because…I wanna help protect my mom. I don't wanna tell my dad because he'll just object but I wanna do something. I can't do anything without power."

"Well I would love to help you Ms. Kurosaki but if your father found out he would kill me."

"Who says he has to know."

"The training would be here and he's bound to find out his little girl is missing."

"Details, details. Just leave daddy to me. Will you do it?"

"Sure but I have to warn you. You may not survive my training and I'm not gonna go easy on you cause you're a little girl." I laughed.

"No problem."

"So come back in two days and I'll have everything ready, ok?

"Sure thing Mr. Urahara." I ran out and back to my house. I was going to have to keep this a secret from daddy somehow. I climb back up to my room and laid on the bed. In two days…I was gonna be a real Soul Reaper.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here was chapter 3. Hisana's finally going to become a Soul Reaper. :)<strong>_


	4. The Big Day

_**Chapter 4.**_

_Recap:_

"_So come back in two days and I'll have everything ready, ok?_

"_Sure thing Mr. Urahara." I ran out and back to my house. I was going to have to keep this a secret from daddy somehow. I climb back up to my room and laid on the bed. In two days…I was gonna be a real Soul Reaper._

* * *

><p>***Two Days Later***<p>

Hisana

Today is the day. I'm going to see Mr. Urahara and become a Soul Reaper. I'm so excited I can hardly wait to get downstairs and leave. I don't know how long this training will last so I need a good cover. That's it! I started packing a suitcase with clothes and ran downstairs. I sat the clothes by the door and peered into the kitchen to see mom and daddy sitting at the kitchen. Time to put on the game face.

"Mom! Dad! Good morning!" I kiss both of them on the cheek.

"There's my girl." Daddy says.

"Morning sweetheart." Mom cuts in.

"Can I stay over a friend's house for a while?" They look at each other, and then back at me.

"Why?" Dad asks. I didn't get this far.

"I want to work with my friend on a top secret project."

"How long is it gonna take?" Mom asks. I don't think even Mr. Urahara knows how long it will take.

"Well um, I'm not sure but if it takes too long I'll give you a call." They look at each other again.

"I guess it's ok. Just be careful." Dad sighs.

"Thanks you guys. You're the best. And besides if it takes a while at least I'll be out of your way when the battle comes" I give them both a hug, grab my things, and head out. I find Urahara in the same place as always.

"Nice to see you again Ms. Kurosaki."

"Just Hisana. Nice to see you again too Mr. Urahara."

"Just Kisuke. Now, Hisana, let me inform you."

"About what?" This was great. I could use some information about what was going to happen so I could prepare myself.

"About the when I trained your father we only had a week. You, Hisana, have 4 weeks and they won't be easy." He led me down to a ladder. When I climbed down after him I was in a whole new world. Mountains everywhere. "You will undergo the exact same training as your father. Once again I will not go easy on you. Alright! Now for your first test—"

"Wait Mr. Ur—I mean, Kisuke. Can you tell me why my dad had to undergo this training?"

"Hmm. We got some time. Your father had his Soul Reaper powers taken away from him by your uncle Byakuya. Byakuya was taking your mother back to the Soul Society to be executed because she broke the law."

"Why would moms own brother try to kill her?"

"Well maybe you can ask him yourself. I'm sure he'll be arriving with the rest of the 13 court guard squads. Now let's get started." He led me to an open area. He took something out of his clothes and put it on his hands. What was he doing? Suddenly he turned and put his hands on my chest. I was pushed back a few feet before he let me go. When I looked up I saw myself lying on the ground.

"What did you do to me!" I yelled horrified. The "other me" was connected to the "real me" by a long chain, which was soon cut by Kisuke.

"I simply separated your soul from your body. You have to be in soul form to become a Soul Reaper. Now for your first test—"

"Wait Kisuke!" I interrupted; again.

"Not again. Yes Hisana?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Just one more question. What about my dad? If he trains here he's going to know about my secret training." His smile returned.

"I've already taken care of that."

***The Day Before***

_As Ichigo and Renji came up to the shop, Kisuke met them at the door._

"_Ichigo! Renji! I have a favor to ask." He started. "I need for you two to find another place to train."_

"_Wait why?" Renji asked. "How are we supposed to find another place to train?"_

"_I don't know but I have some work to do in the training area and Tessai and I are going to need it for the entire month." He cracked a sly smile. _

"_Fine." Ichigo pouted. "I guess finding another place to train won't be that hard. C'mon Renji."_

***The Present***

"Now…I bet you find it hard to breathe, am I right?" Now that he mentioned it. I did have trouble breathing. "Don't worry you'll get used to that quickly. For your first test, I want you to land a punch on Ururu." The shy girl walked up beside Kisuke and handed me some protective gear.

"Please put these on. I don't want to hurt you." I did ask she was told even though she looked about 2 years younger than me. Here it goes; my training begins.

Ichigo

A couple of days ago Kisuke asked Renji and me to find a new training spot. I didn't know why but now I see that it's more difficult than I thought. We finally decided to train in an abandoned lot just outside Karakura Town so we wouldn't disturb the peace.

"Ichigo!" Renji called out after we had been training for hours straight. "How long have we been training?"

"I have no idea but it's already evening and I'm starving. I wanna eat something." I pouted. I could see his determination to save Rukia, but sometimes a person has to eat.

"I know. But first," He stood and lifted up his Zabimaru. "I want you to do something for me for a while."

"Yea? What is it?" What can he possibly want to do now? I'm tired.

"I want you to pull out your hollow mask and fight me that way." My…hollow mask? He wants me to fight him full strength.

"But why? I don't think that's a good idea."

"Because Ichigo, if I can hold my own against you with your hollowfication, I might stand a chance when captain level Soul Reapers come. You've already fought most of the captains so at least you have a fighting chance."

"That does make sense." I went over and picked up my Zanpakuto. "Alright, are you ready?" He nodded. I brought out my hollow mask and quickly appeared behind him. When I tried to strike him he barely escaped the blow. We had our work cut out for us. More hours later and Renji had actually improved. He could now see my every move.

"Thanks for everything Ichigo. We'll practice more tomorrow, you should get back to Rukia and Hisana now." Renji regained his body from his Mod Soul and pick up his bag; I did the same. By the time we got ready to leave we were both beat up and sore.

"It's just me and Rukia. Hisana said she was working on a "top secret project" with her friend for a while." I realized she still hadn't called home yet. I was just hoping that nothing happened to her.

"At least you and Rukia have some alone time." Renji nudges me.

"You're sick." I turned away from him and began walking away. "Hey Renji, since Hisana isn't here I'm sure Rukia wouldn't mind an extra seat at the table. Why don't you come over?" Ever since her got here him and Rukia haven't talked much.

"Sure." He smiled. I guess he didn't really like mooching off Urahara. When we reached the house Rukia was nowhere to be found. If there's no Rukia, there's no food.

"Oh great she not here." I went and plopped down on the couch.

"Then I guess we'll have to feed ourselves." Renji made his way to the kitchen. Seconds later he came back. "Ichigo, this was on the table. He handed me a note that read:

_Ichigo,_

_ I went out for a while. There some food left over just heat it up. I'll be home later._

_Rukia _

"I guess that's it then." I went in the kitchen with Renji and heated what Rukia had prepared. It was satisfying for the moment. When we finished we went in the front and turned on the TV. Around bedtime Rukia came creeping in. "Hey Rukia." I yelled making sure she heard me. She walked over to the couch.

"Oh Ichigo, you're still awake? And Renji too?" She seemed surprised.

"Yea we were waiting for you to get back. We were getting kinda worried."

"Where ya been Rukia?" Renji asked.

"I was um, I was just out for a while, taking a walk." She wasn't telling the truth. Why was she hiding things from me?

"Well I'd better go. I still have a couple of chores to do at Kisuke's. Bye Rukia. Later Ichigo." Renji said walking out the door. This was my chance.

"Now Rukia, where were you really?" There was no reason for her to lie now that Renji was gone.

"What are you talking about? I told you—"

"A lie. You told us a lie."

"I'm not lying." She said turning away and walking up the stairs. She could never look me in the eye when she was lying. I followed her.

"Yes you are. Just tell me where you were." I didn't want to play this game with her. She walked in the bedroom and threw herself on the bed. I calmed myself down and sat beside her. "Rukia, how long do you think we've been together? 11 years now and you can't tell me what's hurting you." She looked me in the eye.

"It would be better if you didn't know where I was." She got up and kissed my lips-soft as usual-pressing her body against mine, wrapping her hands around my neck. She forced me to lie on the bed straddling me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and turned her over so that I was the one doing the straddling. I slowly pulled away from our kiss.

"You're not going to distract me. Where were you?" She knew exactly what to do to get off a subject. I wasn't going to let her do it. Rukia tried to move away but I held her arms in place. She didn't answer. "Rukia!"

"I was on the other end of town." She admitted.

"Doing what?" There was literally nothing on the other end of town. Abandoned buildings, trashy lots but nothing else. She was still hesitating. "Don't worry we've got all night. I don't have to be at the hospital till 9."

"I was…training." Rukia whispered.

"You were…training." I didn't take me long to put the pieces together. "Rukia…don't tell me you're going to—"

"That's right. I'll make sure you don't get hurt trying to protect me Ichigo. But…I'm not going to let the Soul Society take me away either. For once, I'm going to protect myself." She smiled. I got off her and she sat up. That was it? She was just off somewhere training. I couldn't help but smile too.

"It took all this for you to tell me that?" I pulled her into my arms. "Rukia if you want to get stronger then I support you. In fact after I get off work how about you come with me and Renji to train with us? It sure as hell beats training alone." After a while I could feel her tears rolling down my arm. I guess that was what she was afraid of, that I wouldn't support her. She wanted to hear that I do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here's the end of Chapter 4. The next chapter is going skip Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo's training and part of Hisana's. It gets better. Promise^^<strong>_


	5. Shocking Discovery! Hisana's Zanpakuto!

_**Chapter 5. This is my longest chapter yet. Enjoy. I think you all will like my twist. ;)**_

_Recap:_

"_It took all this for you to tell me that?" I pulled her into my arms. "Rukia if you want to get stronger then I support you. In fact after I get off work how about you come with me and Renji to train with us? It sure as hell beats training alone." After a while I could feel her tears rolling down my arm. I guess that was what she was afraid of, that I wouldn't support her. She wanted to hear that I do._

* * *

><p>***One Week Later***<p>

Rukia

The past week has been AMAZING! Ichigo, Renji, and I traded off in fighting each other. I had no idea that I could learn so much from them. I still have a long way to go if I'm going to protect myself from captain level Soul Reapers. When Ichigo and Renji are fighting I make sure to watch them closely. When it was my turn at first Ichigo took me likely but quickly saw he had made a mistake. When we're practicing he treats me just like any other sparring partner. Good. The 13 Court Guard Squads aren't going to go easy on me just because I'm a girl. They're coming with everything they have so I need to be ready.

Hisana

The past week has HORRIBLE! At first it took me a while to land a punch on Ururu. After which Kisuke dumped me in a huge hole and left me there to starve. While I was down there I noticed that the chain on my chest was growing shorter. Jinta told me that when it disappears I would turn into a hollow. That's the things dad has been fighting. I couldn't give up. Later the chain actually disappeared and I was in so much pain. I fell into darkness but I met someone. They were talking to me telling me to find them. I didn't understand at first. But then I saw a red box and the hilt of a sword in it. When I looked back at the person they seemed to be shouting at me, pointing at the box. I pulled it out and found myself outside of the deep hole. Now as I'm standing here, Kisuke is giving me a look. I wonder what it means.

"Oh no, not again." He sighed slapping his face with his hand. What did he mean by that?

"Hisana, you…ok?" Jinta asked. I could barely see his face. I bet I could see it better without this stupid mask on my face. I clutched the hilt that was still in my hand and smashed it. As it crumbled into pieces I gave them a smile.

"Yea, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Then it hit me. As I looked down I saw I was in the same kimono as Dad.

"Congratulations Hisana!" Kisuke cheered as he walked over to me. "You have now attained Soul Reaper powers."

"Yay!" I shouted. "Now I can help Dad and Uncle Renji protect Mom."

"Not necessarily." He held up his hand. "Now we have to train you to use this power, besides, I don't think you'll be very much help going into war with just a hilt. You've only passed lesson number 2."

"How many lessons are there?" I asked impatiently. I didn't want to waste all my time playing around.

"Not many. By the time I'm done I guarantee you'll be just as strong as your father." He looked down.

"What is it Kisuke?"

"We must hurry and get through these basics skills so you can get extra training."

"Why?" I thought I'd have everything I needed to know during these "lessons."

"Like your father, there were some complications in getting you your powers. During the process you developed an inner hollow and like your father this will cause you trouble later on so you need to control it now."

"Like my father? You mean he has one too?" It was now that I noticed how many secrets my family has been keeping from me.

"Yes, but he already knows how to control his and it gives his extra powers that can come in handy in battles." Now that was encouraging considering I was going to need all the powers I could get.

"That settles it then. Let's get started what's the next lesson?"

"Lesson 3 is where the real training begins. It's quite simple." Kisuke removed a sword from his cane. I figured it was his Zanpakuto. I had to be cautious. Uncle Renji could change the shape of his Zanpakuto by calling his name. He told me that each Zanpakuto had a special power. I wonder what Kisuke's was. "Now all you have to do Hisana, is remove my hat from my head…"

"That's easy." I said confidently. How hard could it be to remove a hat?

"Before I can kill you." He finished. My heart skipped a beat. Before he could kill me? "Here I come." Kisuke charged at me. Here we go. He swung his sword at me but I quickly dodged it. I lost sight of him. This was going to be tricky but I _had_ improved, just like he said! I could sense him behind me. Without my permission, my body reacted and blocked him with the hilt. His Zanpakuto easily sliced through it. I watch helplessly as the broken piece fell to the floor. With a swing of his sword I was thrown into one of the mountains. Pain rushed through my body as I picked myself off the ground. He let out a laugh.

"You're just like your father Hisana." Drops of blood we're slowly dripping down my face.

"Oh yea, how so?" I asked strongly, ignoring the pain.

"He tried to fight me with just a hilt like you. But I assure you," His tone suddenly became dark. "You won't be alive much longer with that piece of junk." Kisuke raised his Zanpakuto in the Air. "Now Scream…" Crap. He was releasing his Zanpakuto. "Benihime." A flash of red light rushed at me. I quickly avoided it. Turning around, I saw the flash created a huge crater in the ground. With just a wave of his hand…he can cause that much destruction?

Fear overwhelmed me but I had to get over it quickly to defeat this guy. Kisuke started to run towards me. As if I was gonna let him hit me. I started to run in the other direction. Running away seemed to work as I could no longer see Kisuke. I couldn't see anything for that matter. I was plunged into a sudden darkness. What was this?

"Calm yourself." I gentle voice called out to me. It was surprisingly soothing for a male.

"What? Where are you! I called out into the darkness.

"Where I've always been." I followed the sound of his voice. I saw a shimmer of light a little ways off and started to run towards it. Out of the light I found myself in a field that seemed to stretch forever. There was nothing in sight except for grass and a blue sky. As I continued to walk a tree came into view, but I still couldn't see it clearly.

"Hey! Where did you go?" A figure stepped from behind the tree. I could see him clearly now. The clothes he was wearing gave him a samurai appearance. As he walked towards me a small breeze stirred. His long brown hair flowed in the wind. I couldn't see his face. He was wearing some sort of mask. It actually scared me a bit. "Who are you?"

"You should know that by now." He lifted up his face. "Why haven't you called me, Hisana?" He asked sadly.

"What do you mean?" He continued to walk towards me until he was at arm's length.

"You have been running away, Hisana. There is no need to run if I am with you."

"I still don't understand, who _are_ you? Where am I?" I still didn't get it. Where did Kisuke go?

"All will be revealed in time." He turned his head away. "You should be able to hear it now."

"Hear what?" He wasn't making sense anymore.

"My name." The world I was in was now fading away. I found myself back in the training grounds. I turned around and saw Kisuke looking at me. He cracked a smile and began to run towards me. His movement seemed a lot slower than usual. "Here he comes." The male continued. "Abandon your fear Hisana. Do not run away. Find the courage to face your enemy and don't draw back. Stand strong and survive." Kisuke was getting closer. "Now…shout out my name!" He screamed. I could hear it now. I could do this.

Kisuke

She was most definitely Ichigo's daughter. They were so a like it was kind of scary in a way. I watched as Hisana paused. I knew putting her in enough danger would make her Zanpakuto reveal itself to her. It had worked for Ichigo after all. As she turned around to face me I cracked a smile. De ja vu. I was drawing near; if anything was going to happen it was gonna have to be now.

"SENBONZAKURA!" Hisana screamed. This actually shocked me. She had the same Zanpakuto as he did. How was that possible? I stopped running, already knowing what was about to happen. A pink light swirled around her and the wind became ferocious. When it slowed down, Hisana had a full katana in her hand accompanied by a surprised look.

"Congratulations!" I yelled. "You've passed lesson 3." She responded with a look of relief. She had accomplished much in a week and 3 days although I didn't expect this lesson to last as long as it did.

"_This_ is my Zanpakuto?" She asked disappointedly. I could tell she was looking for a little more then what she got.

"Actually…" I explained. "This is the sealed form of your Zanpakuto. In order to release your Zanpakuto you must command it to—"

"Command it? So that's what he was talking about." She interrupted.

"What do you mean?"

"Well this guy told me that if I wanted to release his power then I would have to command him to. He showed me how to do it and everything."

"That "guy" was your Zanpakuto manifesting himself to you."

"You mean that guy was Senbonzakura?" She smiled. I simply nodded. "Cool. So what now Kisuke?" She walked over to me. "I passed lesson 3. Ready for lesson 4?" I like her enthusiasm. I walked over to her and placed my hand on her head causing her to giggle.

"In a while, but right now I want you to get some sleep. Whether you know it or not, since you got here and we've been training nonstop, a week and 3 days has already passed." I informed her. Her eyes widened.

"That much time has passed. No wonder I'm exhausted."

"Right. Now I want you to go eat and rest and I'll wake you when it's time to start training again." She nodded and began to walk off. "But first…" She stopped and turned. "I want you to do something for me." Hisana walked back over to where I was standing.

"What is it Kisuke?" She chimed.

"I just want to test your control. Now, can you release your Zanpakuto for me?" She smiled happily and raised her Zanpakuto to her face and turned it so I could barely see it.

"Scatter…" She uttered. "Senbonzakura." At that instant the katana began to break down into 1000 cherry blossom petals.

"Now…how about…aim for that rock." I commanded pointing in the direction. Hisana moved the hilt toward the rock sending the petals flying at it, ultimately destroying it.

"Wow!" She cheered. "I did it!"

"Excellent, Hisana. Now call your Zanpakuto back." She closed her eyes and a moment later the pink petals flew towards her and reverted back into a katana. "Wonderful, I'm assuming you know about your power already?"

"Mhmm. Senbonzakura already explained it. When I release him my katana breaks down into 1000 blades but they look like cherry blossom petals. When I aim it with the hilt they fly at what I'm pointing to." I nodded in approval.

"I bet you didn't know that Senbonzakura can be released to a second, more powerful level."

"Really!" She perked with excitement.

"You bet. The first level is called Shikai, which you've just performed. The second level is called Bankai. But you'll learn that later. Oh and one more thing I thought I should tell you." Her eyes reflected curiosity. "Although each Soul Reapers Zanpakuto is unique with different abilities, your Zanpakuto isn't.

"What are you talking about Kisuke?"

"Your Zanpakuto is the exact same as your Uncle Byakuya's." Once again, those big brown eyes widened.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked, a worried expression creeping across her face.

"Nope because his Zanpakuto, Senbonzakura, is one of the most powerful in the Soul Society and you'll be able to match him with his own power." I said reassuringly. She let out a quiet "yes" and left to go rest. She would need all the rest she could get because tomorrow, the training was going to intensify. Hisana had to be ready if she wanted to help Rukia. I couldn't help but crack a huge smile when I thought about how Byakuya would look when he saw that his niece wielded the same Zanpakuto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is it for chapter 5. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I tried my best not to rush it :) Until the next chapter. Hope you continue reading.<strong>_


	6. The Day Off!

_**Chapter 6. Now we're going back to Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji to see how they've been doing. Enjoy.**_

_Recap:_

"_Is that a bad thing?" She asked, a worried expression creeping across her face._

"_Nope because his Zanpakuto, Senbonzakura, is one of the most powerful in the Soul Society and you'll be able to match him with his own power." I said reassuringly. She let out a quiet "yes" and left to go rest. She would need all the rest she could get because tomorrow, the training was going to intensify. Hisana had to be ready if she wanted to help Rukia. I couldn't help but crack a huge smile when I thought about how Byakuya would look when he saw that his niece wielded the same Zanpakuto._

* * *

><p>Ichigo<p>

Rukia and I drug ourselves into the house and made it to our room. We were both pretty beat up so we didn't bother getting our bodies back. Week 2 was almost over; we were running out of time. I laid on the bed and allowed Rukia to heal my wounds. Orihime was elsewhere with Uryu, there was no telling what they were doing. I whinced when Rukia hit the soft spot on my chest.

"Sorry Ichigo." She apologized softly. Her voice made my entire body go limp.

"That's ok." I closed my eyes almost immediately popping them back open. "Hey Rukia?"

"Yea?"

"You've improved. You barely have a scratch on you even though I gave you my best shots." She looked up from healing and smiled.

"I guess I have. Mmhp. You can say I'm almost your equal." I let out a laugh muffled by pain.

"Yea right. You still haven't managed to wound me and I still haven't hit you with my hollow mask like I have Renji." She looked discouraged with quickly changed.

"That's next on my list." The light from her hands stopped glowing. "That's all I can do for you Ichigo, the rest is up to you." Rukia laid on the bed next to me snuggling under my arm. I wrapped my hand around her waist. I closed my eyes for about 5 minutes when I woke up. Dammit. When did I get here? As I waited for my vision to clear I could see two familiar figures. One was ok but what the hell was the other doing here.

"It's been a while, Ichigo." Zangetsu called out first.

"Yea. Uh, Zangetsu, what am I doing here?" I continued to look at them when my hollow disappeared. In an instant I was thrown into one of the nearby building with such force. "WHAT THE HELL! What was that for!" Bastard. Where does he get off attacking me like that?

"Ichigo you really are pathetic." He hissed. "You don't even realize what you're doing to yourself, do you?" The question had me stumped. How was I supposed to answer that?

"What do you mean?"

"Ichigo," Zangetsu started. "You are training yourself hard every day. Pushing yourself to your limit. If you keep this up, the day of the battle your body is going to fall apart."

"So what do you want me to do? Stop training to save my wife!"

"Our wife." My hollow coughed.

"You shut the hell up! So Zangetsu, what's it gonna be?"

"I'm suggesting, Ichigo, that you take a break for at least a day to let your body catch up to your mind." He said calmly. Honestly I can't believe he's my Zanpakuto. He's so calm in situations like this and I'm so fired up.

"We don't have time to take a day off!"

"Then you can say goodbye to your life as well as your wife!" He shouted back. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down.

"Fine, I'll take a day off." I said full of resentment. Zangetsu just nodded in approval while I walked off. I jump off the building leaving my inner world. I guess he did know what was best. There was no use going into battle to die.

***The Next Day***

"Ichigo, c'mon we're heading out." Rukia yelled grabbing her soul candy. Before she could put it in her mouth I snatched it out of her hand. "Hey what're you doing? Give it back." She demanded helplessly.

"Just follow me." I started walking out the door with her following close behind. I could hear her pout behind me and I didn't have to turn around knowing that she was glaring at me with all her might. Rukia didn't like it when I didn't explain things. We walked in silence for a while before, as usual, she broke it.

"Ichigo I know where we're going and wouldn't it be better to just fly there?" I smiled to myself. She was getting impatient.

"Just keep walking, I know what I'm doing." A few more blocks of silence before she spoke again.

"But Ichigo why—" I cut her off with a kissed. When I pulled back we were looking eye to eye.

"Ssshhh." I said putting my finger to my mouth. That oughta keep her quiet. When we reached the training site, the abandoned lot, Renji stared at us with confusion.

"Hey what're you guys doing? Why didn't you transform?" Time to get to explaining.

"We're not training today guys." They both looked at me as if I was the world's dumbest person.

"What're you talking about Ichigo? Quit playing around." Renji's tone got serious.

"I'm not joking. If we keep going on like this we're going to have a tough time in battle. Today we're taking a break." They still looked unsure. "Now Renji get on your gegai, we're going to the spa." I was surprised when they didn't argue. They simply did as I said. Good. I guess they wanted the break as much as we needed it. As we left the lot my cell phone went off. It was a private caller but I decided to pick it up anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey Daddy!" Hisana screamed on the other end.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?" I said sweetly. She had called just like she said she would.

"I'm doing great. The project is going really well and my friend is teaching me a lot of cool stuff."

"Like what?" I asked. She hadn't told us anything about her "friend" or about the "project."

"It's a secret but I promise when we're done I'll show you and mommy."

"We can't wait to see it. Oh, Hisana? When are you coming home?" There was silence before she spoke.

"I'm not sure. We still have a lot of work to do."

"Can you at least tell daddy what the project is about?"

"Nope." She giggled. "I gotta go dad talk to you soon. Love you!" After that the line went dead. I wasn't going to even think about what just happened. I had a spa to go to. Relaxation here I come!

Hisana

After I ate I went to go rest in one of the rooms. As I drifted off to sleep I could hear someone approaching behind me. I quickly got up to see who was coming but when I looked up all I saw grass. So I was here again. I got to my feet and sped in the direction of the tree I saw when I first got here, hoping to see Senbonzakura again. This time instead of a plain green tree, there was now a full bloom cherry blossom tree. As I progressed forward I was surrounded by falling cherry blossom petals. It was a beautiful sight indeed. When I came closer to the tree I could see Senbonzakura. It looked as if he was waiting for me.

"Please hurry Master, we have a lot of work to do." Master? He was so formal.

"A lot of work?" This was my time to rest. What work was needed to be done that couldn't wait till later?

"Let's put it simply. Although you are my master I will not serve you while you are weak. You must become stronger." Ugh. How rude. He was one to speak his mind. Kind of like me.

"What are you talking about? I'm training non-stop every day, isn't that enough?"

"No." Unbelievable. "Although Kisuke is giving you proper training, he cannot teach you everything. Now, draw your sword." He summoned a sword from his hand and pointed it at me. I did at I was told. "I will teach you everything you need to know to save your mother."

"How do you know about that?" I asked. I had never mentioned that ever since I got my powers.

"I know everything there is to know about you Hisana Kurosaki. Prepare yourself. I will teach you everything to know about wielding a sword." I learned a lot as we continued to battle. Senbonzakura taught me how to analyze my opponents' power. I was also taught how to control my spirit energy and use it to my advantage. He even taught me how to use flash step. After about 12 hours of training we stopped and sat down under the tree. I was completely worn out when Sebonzakura's tone got serious.

"You are now worthy to be called my master." He turned his face towards the fields. "Be warned, the Soul Reapers coming here are going to be a lot like Kisuke."

"Well that should be easy, as much as you've taught me I can take ten of them." I slumped more against the tree.

"Wrong, the man you are fighting is greatly holding back. He isn't using his full power. No doubt the captains coming here are going to be captain level Soul Reapers."

"Then I'll just have to get stronger." I stood up. "Thanks for all your training Senbonzakura, but now I have to rest before Kisuke comes to get me." He nodded. I raced off in the opposite direction of the tree and once again closed my eyes. In minutes I was slowly drifting off to sleep.

***Soul Society Captain's Meeting***

In the captain's hall the 12 captains were lined up in 2 rows of 6 facing inward with Head Captain Yamamoto sitting at his chair.

"I have called this meeting to briefly discuss the execution of Rukia Kuchiki." He said firmly. "The Soul Reaper is charged with running away from the Soul Society, neglecting her duties, and abandoning her squad. By all means necessary she will be executed upon sight in Karakura Town." Captain Ukitake bowed his head in shame. "At the end of this month," Yamamoto continued. "The following captains will report at the Seikaimon for the opening of the gate. Shunsui Kyoraku, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Jushiro Ukitake and Byakuya Kuchiki. You are dismissed!" With that all the captains began to head out. Each one called beginning to regret the Head Captain's decision.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end of Chapter 6. I agree if you think this chapter sucks. Sorry I rushed through the fight scenes. I want to hurry and get to the part when they enter the infamous Karakura Town ^^. Keep reading you all. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. <strong>_


	7. Overnight Growth! Bankai Training!

_**Here is chapter 7. I hope you guys are still reading Love Never Ending. To speed things up a little more lemme fill you in. Hisana has finished resting up and is now back in training with Kisuke. Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji are also done at the spa and are just leaving. WARNING! This is a quick little lemon chapter. Read at your own will. You've been warned.**_

_Recap:_

_In the captain's hall the 12 captains were lined up in 2 rows of 6 facing inward with Head Captain Yamamoto sitting at his chair. _

"_I have called this meeting to briefly discuss the execution of Rukia Kuchiki." He said firmly. "The Soul Reaper is charged with running away from the Soul Society, neglecting her duties, and abandoning her squad. By all means necessary she will be executed upon sight in Karakura Town." Captain Ukitake bowed his head in shame. "At the end of this month," Yamamoto continued. "The following captains will report at the Seikaimon for the opening of the gate. Shunsui Kyoraku, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Jushiro Ukitake and Byakuya Kuchiki. You are dismissed!" With that all the captains began to head out. Each one called beginning to regret the Head Captain's decision._

* * *

><p>Rukia<p>

I walked cheerfully behind Ichigo and Renji as we left the spa. I had the best time getting massaged, relaxing in the hot tub. I guess Ichigo was right after all, we all needed some resting from training. We said our goodbyes to Renji and went our separate ways. The entire trip back home I had a permanent smile implanted on my face. When we got to the house Ichigo and I went straight up to our room and threw ourselves on the bed. He looked over at me and saw I still had the smile on my face.

"What are you smiling so hard about?" He asked partially annoyed.

"Nothing. I just had a great time that's all." I looked over at him, only to see him study my face. "What?"

"Oh nothing. I just bet you're still thinking about that guy who gave you your massage." He joked.

"Ha. I bet you're thinking about that girl. Don't think I didn't see the way you looked at her." I was going to go along with his little game.

"Not really, I just glanced at her."

"Oh, really? I didn't know glances took so long." There was no way he was going to beat me in debating. He looked back over to me and smiled.

"Really. Why do I need to look at her when I have you?" I could feel myself blush which seemed to please him. Ichigo rolled over so that he was on top of me and gently pressed his lips against mine. As our kiss deepened he rolled his hands over my breast. As he went further down he slipped his hands under my shirt and made his way back to the top. I felt myself reaching for his shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it on the floor. He traced my sides sending a shiver up my spine. I quickly brushed it off as he undid my shirt and tossed it on the floor along with his.

I began to work on his pants, pulling them down as much as I could. He pulled off the rest. I looked once again at his size that no longer intimidated me.

"Don't think I'm going to be the only one naked." Ichigo said smirking as he pulled down my skirt and underwear.

"Of course not." I pull him into another kiss. He opened his mouth wider and allowed me to explore his mouth. Our tongues met each other head on as we pushed for dominance. Ichigo won and I didn't push so hard. We pulled apart as Ichigo ran his tongue down my neck and across my chest. I ran my hand over his erection causing him to moan. He positioned himself at my opening and slowly slid himself inside my opening. Small moans escaped my lips as he slowly pulls in and out. I planted a line of kisses on his neck. The moans grow louder as his pace quickens. I'm now matching his pace, rocking my hips back and forth and gently tugging at his hair. "Faster…Ichigo!" I hated when he made me beg but what he was doing wasn't good enough. I could miss the grin that spread across his face as he pushed faster. He grunted as I dug my nails into his back pulling him closer. After 20 minutes he pulled out and collapsed on my chest breathing heavily.

"Was…that fast enough…for you?" He sighed. I nodded and stroked his orange hair. Ichigo turned over so that I was now on top. "Your turn." He smiled. I could only smile back. I began to grind him. Not only for his enjoyment but also to relieve the growing pain building up between my thighs. I moved in a circular motion and quickened my pace. My smile grew harder when he moaned. After a half hour of grinding I slowly pulled him out of me. He moved to my side and wrapped his arms around my back, burying his face into my chest. I could feel his breathing level. The bastard was asleep. I pulled the cover over us. I guess he deserved sleep. Ichigo has done so much for me. Even giving me and Renji a much needed day off. I let him sleep.

"Ichigo…what would I do without you."

Kisuke

"Helloooo? Hisana?" I called quietly as I peered into the girl's room. To my surprise she was nowhere in sight. Her bed lay on the floor with the sheets folded nicely on top of the pillow. I walked to the training room to see the young warrior swinging her Zanpakuto. She was training! "Hisana." I shouted climbing down the ladder. "You were supposed to be resting."

"But I am rested Kisuke." She grinned. Where was she getting all this energy? "Now c'mon, we have to start training again so I can reach Bankai." Her voice was filled with such enthusiasm.

"Well then, if you're sure let's get started, shall we?" I was shocked when she attacked me first. Her timing was perfect as she blocked all my attacks and countered them. It's as if Hisana became an expert swordsman overnight. I had to find out and what better way than to be straight about it. "Hisana, I must admit, you've greatly improved. How did you get so powerful in such a short time?"

"Oh! Senbonzakura taught it to me!" Her smile was so big.

"He taught it to you in a day?" That was nearly…no that was impossible. For a mere human to become an expert overnight was ridiculous.

"Kisuke, I'm a Kurosaki. Naturally a fast learner." Hisana said proudly putting her hands on her hips.

"Then I can't argue with that. Now we only have exactly 2 weeks left before the Soul Society arrives. Which only gives us 1 week and 2 days to finish off your training."

"What about the other 5 days?" She whined.

"Those days you are going to spend at home resting." She was going to need to be fully rested for the battle or she'll just be going to her funeral procession. "Besides you're going to be dying to see your parents after your beating." I walked behind a rock and pulled out a white figurine and positioned it in front of her. "You've learned everything I can think of Hisana. Now it's time for you to begin your Bankai training." A small "yes" escaped her mouth. She was definitely ready. "Now very simply, this wonderful invention of mine will bring your Senbonzakura physically into this world. When he is here he will train you for Bankai where you will have to beat him into submission. Now, this technique only lasts three days. If you don't reach Bankai in that time period then you will have to go into battle without it." She nodded.

"So how does it work?" She asked observing the plain, white figure.

"I'm glad you asked! All you have to do is stab this with your Zanpakuto and presto! He's here. Now go on, try it out." I moved a few feet back and watched as Hisana forced her Zanpakuto in the center of the figure. The katana vanished and the manifested Zanpakuto appeared behind Hisana. I turned my attention to him. "Senbonzakura, I leave the Bankai training to you." I turned and perched myself on a nearby boulder so I could see all the action.

In a swift motion the samurai stretched out his hand and summoned a sword for Hisana. It pierced the ground as it fell from the air.

"Hisana, your task is simple." He started. "All you must do is beat me into submission." I didn't expect it to be this easy. Unless he is really strong this won't be much of a challenge for the brave little girl. "However," Here comes the catch. "Unlike you, I will have full usage of my Shikai." Ouch. Now that's more like it. I watched as Senbonzakura jumped back a few feet and ordered Hisana to pick up the sword. In moments they were clashing. She attacked Senbonzakura multiple times but he was fast. He flash stepped behind her and slashed her back in one strike. Hisana wailed in pain. He was a ruthless one. She recovered quickly and continued her training. She could do it, I know she could. She had come all this way from a simple human into a Soul Reaper. She gained Shikai and learned to master wielding a Zanpakuto. Now Hisana has moved onto Bankai but I'm afraid that the rest of the time will have to be used for her Bankai training. I won't be able to teach her to control her hollow. My thoughts were interrupted as I felt a familiar spiritual pressure approaching. Uh oh! Renji. Hisana noticed it too and looked up at me, earning her a slash on the shoulder.

"Never take your eyes off the enemy." Senbonzakura said firmly. I raced to the front of the store but it was too late. Renji was already inside.

"Yo! Kisuke! What're you doing up so late?"

"What an excellent question. Tell you what, how about I get back to you tomorrow?" My most desperate attempt to make him go away. He seemed to have not heard me. In fact he was looking right past me and at the hole to the training room. I can't believe I left it open.

"Kisuke, what's going on down there it sounds like a battle?" What could I say? Jinta and Ururu couldn't handle swords. Tessai was a kidou master and I was here. I had to tell him. I let out a sigh.

"Renji, what I'm about to show you, you must never tell Ichigo or Rukia. No matter what. Understood?" If Ichigo found out Hisana and I are both dead.

"Yea, sure." Renji climbed the ladder down to the training room. His eyes widened when he saw Hisana going head to head with Senbonzakura.

"What the hell Kisuke! What is Hisana doing here fighting Captain Kuchiki's Zanpakuto?" He yelled pointing to them both.

"Well here's the thing. Hisana wanted to become a Soul Reaper in order to help you guys in the upcoming fight. So she's been here for 2 weeks training. The Zanpakuto you see before her is her own." Renji grabbed onto my shirt and pulled me towards him.

"Are you nuts! This is Ichigo's kid we're talking about. And how is it possible for her to have the same Zanpakuto as my captain?"

"Well it's rare but not impossible. I don't really know how that works." I moved his hand away from my shirt.

"Fine, but how are you going to keep this from Ichigo?"

"We've been doing it for 2 weeks; we only need to keep this up for 1 week and 2 days more. After that Hisana can return home to rest for the battle." We went and sat on a rock. "Hisana is a strong one. In no time at all she master wielding a sword and earned a Shikai. Right now she is training for Bankai."

"Already! That's nearly impossible in such little time." His eyes were still glued to Hisana.

"But Ichigo was able to do it in the same amount of time. Now all we have to do is wait and see if she can make it to Bankai. If she can do that…then she will be ready for battle."

"She is pretty amazing to have survived _your_ training. Anyway, I'll be back sometime tomorrow. I'm going to get some sleep before training." Renji got up to leave. In moments time Hisana managed to land a hit on her Zanpakuto. Her growth rate is scary. Right now she is at a 4th seat level but in time, she will be at captains' rank. She can…no…she _will_ make it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So here was chapter 7. Hope you all enjoyed it. Until the next chapter. :) <strong>_


	8. Finished Training! Enter Karakura Town!

_** Sorry I'm so late updating. Thanksgiving Holiday got me busy. Here is chapter 8 of Love Never Ending. Enjoy everyone. ^.^**_

_Recap:_

"_She is pretty amazing to have survived your training. I'll be back sometime tomorrow. I'm going to get some sleep before training." Renji got up to leave. In moments time Hisana managed to land a hit on her Zanpakuto. Her growth rate is scary. Right now she is at a 4__th__ seat level but in time, she will be at captains' rank. She can…no…she will make it._

* * *

><p>Ichigo<p>

It was only when I woke up that I realized that I'd gone asleep on Rukia. How stupid was I? Guess I was really tired from all the training. I couldn't help but smile when images of the past night flashed in my head. As I got out of the bed and picked up my clothes I could hear the shower running in the next room. Rukia. I drop my clothes and headed to the bathroom making sure to carefully open the door so she couldn't hear me. Just my luck, the shower door was clouded with smoke. I reached forward and slid open the shower door.

"Morning, Ichigo. Hope you had a good sleep." She said sarcastically. So she _was_ pissed off. I stepped into the shower with her and closed the door behind me.

"Oh c'mon. Gimme a break, I was really tired last night." I pleaded helplessly. She cracked a smile.

"I know Ichigo." She turned around and hugged me. I gladly obliged and held her back. After we finished our shower we got dressed and walked back downstairs. Rukia grabbed our Mod Souls and headed towards me and popped the pill in my mouth, doing the same with hers.

"You two stay out of trouble." She commanded. "We'll be back later." With that we walked out the front door leaving them alone. Renji was there before us today. The look on his face sent shivers down my back as he looked at the sky. I'd never seen Renji so scared. When he finally noticed us he quickly let out a smile.

"Renji what's wrong?" I asked. He was too late to hide his worry.

"What do you mean, Ichigo? Nothing's wrong let's get started." Liar.

"Then what was that look?" He turned his back to me.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You looked like something was worrying you."

"Nothing's wrong." He picked up his Zabimaru. Rukia nudged me.

"Just let it go Ichigo. C'mon. Time to train, we only have 1 week and 2 days left."

"Wait what about the other 5 days." That was valuable time to waste.

"Well this week the training intensifies so you're going to need all the time you can to rest up." Renji cut in. "Our training is done Ichigo, now all that's left is to push Rukia to her limit. I think you could do a better job than me at that." Of course he was referring to my hollow mask.

"Yea, right." I picked up my Zangetsu and released my Bankai. I proceeded to pull out my mask.

"Dance…Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia said releasing her Zanpakuto. Rukia had gotten stronger over the past few weeks. She was even able to hold her own for a while against my Bankai. Hopefully she wouldn't have to fight and only worry about herself. Here goes the final training.

***One Day Later***

Hisana

It had already been two days. This was my final day of Bankai training. If I didn't get it today then this was all for nothing. 2 days ago Uncle Renji found out that I was training here in secret. I could hear him and Kisuke arguing. Later when I was resting Kisuke told me that Uncle Renji promised to keep quiet about my training here. I hope he does. I'm so close to becoming a _full_ Soul Reaper. Yesterday Uncle Renji was telling me how just about all the captains had a Bankai. That means if I don't reach Bankai today, I'm completely screwed. I knew I had the same Zanpakuto as my Uncle Byakuya. When I asked Kisuke about it he just laughed saying that I would have to find out on my own. I can feel that I'm really close to Bankai. I can feel it. Although I had taken several slashes all over my body, I had managed to inflict significant damage to Senbonzakura as well. I could now dodge the thousand cherry blossoms.

"Today is the final day Hisana. If you don't reach Bankai today, then all hope for you is lost." Senbonzakura teased.

"You don't need to tell me what I already know. All I have to do is defeat you then right?" I rushed at him with all my energy jabbing him in the stomach. As I pulled my sword out, blood spattered on the ground. He fell to one knee but he still wasn't down.

Hours later and I could tell he was in much pain. He was persistent. This was it; I was going for the kill. I flash stepped behind him and cut his shoulder. That did it. He knelt before me.

"Congratulations, Master! You have now achieved Bankai." The sword disappeared from my hand and into Senbonzakura's and he sheathed it. He began to fade from view and the plastic figure reappeared with my Zanpakuto in front of it. I walked over and picked him up. The sound of clapping approached me. Kisuke.

"Congrats again Hisana! You did it, you have reached Bankai." He said happily with an enormous grin on his face. He walked over to the figure. "You even have time to spare. Now you have 1 day and 1 week before you have to return home to rest. In that time you will learn how to communicate with your Zanpakuto and practice using your Bankai." I couldn't take it anymore. I collapsed face first on the ground gaining a gasp from Kisuke.

"I'm sorry Kisuke…I…can't seem to use my body." I said struggling to use my body.

"Well that's to be expected." Kisuke scooped me in his arms and carried me to my room laying me of the cover. "Now let's heal up those wounds. As you sleep, I suspect Senbonzakura will teach you about your Bankai and then you can try it out on me." As I drifted off to sleep I thought about my Uncle Byakuya, wondering how it would feel to see him face to face while looking for a fight.

***One Week Later***

Today was my last day of training. I've learned so much about my Bankai. During the training I've learned to control the three methods of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Although I don't have complete control over them, Kisuke said that this should do for battle. I'm completely confident about the upcoming battle. Before I left the shop to return home, Kisuke gave me a quick lesson on how to use my spiritual pressure to fly. He said it would be useful in the upcoming battle. I looked up at the sky as I continued to walk home. Being back in my own body kinda feels weird now.

"Yo! Hisana!" Someone called out. I looked ahead to see a grinning face.

"Uncle Renji!" I shouted running into his arms.

"Hey kid, glad to see your still alive." He took a step back. "So I guess this means you've reached Bankai and you're going home to rest huh?"

"Mhmm." He looked me in my eyes. "Uncle Renji, you…haven't told my dad about my training did you?"

"Nope. I want them to be surprised as much as you do." He gave me a pat on the head.

"Say, do you have a Bankai yet?" He has been around far longer than me so I bet he had one.

"Yep, sure do." I burst with excitement.

"Cool! What's its name?" I didn't have the time for him to show me now.

"Their name is Hihio Zabimaru."

"Their?" He said it as if there was more than one person.

"Yea, my Zanpakuto is made of two beings."

"Will I get to see your Bankai during the battle Uncle Renji?"

"Of course. Now run along, your parents are waiting for you." He was right. I waved goodbye and hurried down the street to our home. As I opened the door I saw my parents sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I called to them.

"Hisana!" My mom stood up and hugged me. "Welcome back." Dad came over and hugged me too.

"There's my girl, how did the project go?" Persistent.

"Um…it went well Dad. We finished it today so I get to come home."

"So when do we get to see this _project_ of yours Hisana?" Not mom too.

"You'll see it soon enough." The rest of the afternoon was spent on talk about their training. It was amazing how much they could endure. After dinner I kissed them both goodnight and raced to my room. In 5 days I would be helping to protect my mom. I was ready for this. I could do it. Deep inside I was secretly hoping that I would get to fight my Uncle. I can bet he doesn't know I'm alive since my mom ran away. He was in for a big surprise. A niece with the same powers as him.

***5 Days Later&***

Today is the day.

***In the Soul Society***

All the captains appointed to carry out Rukia's execution gathered at the gates of the Senkaimon. Nothing was said as they walked through the gates and entered the infamous Karakura Town. As they stood in the air miles above the city, Head Captain Yamamoto spoke out.

"Shunsui Kyoraku, Byakuya Kuchiki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and Jushiro Ukitake. You will all split up and search for Rukia Kuchiki. Execute her on sight and anyone that tries to interfere. You are to notify me when the task has been completed." With that said the Captains flash stepped away, leaving the Head Captain waiting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that was chapter 8 of Love Never Ending. Hope you all enjoyed it. Now all the action begins in the next chapter as battles erupt in Karakura Town over Rukia. Hope you all continue reading. <strong>_


	9. Fight! Renji vs Jushiro!

_**Chapter 9 of Love Never Ending. Hope you all are continuing to read. The next four chapters are focusing on each fighters separate fight. Starting with Renji. **_

_Recap:_

"_Shunsui Kyoraku, Byakuya Kuchiki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and Jushiro Ukitake. You will all split up and search for Rukia Kuchiki. Execute her on sight and anyone that tries to interfere. You are to notify me when the task has been completed." With that said the Captains flash stepped away, leaving the Head Captain waiting. _

_All the captains split up going to various destination, each one hoping they wouldn't run into Rukia._

* * *

><p>Renji<p>

Today was the day. The Soul Reapers coming for the execution was here. There were 5 of them and judging by their spiritual pressure I would say that Head Captain Yamamoto, Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyoraku, Captain Hitsugaya, and of course Captain Kuchiki. Head Captain was not playing around. Bringing the strongest of captains here to execute one person. I got out of my bed and raced to Ichigo's house before they caught on to us.

"Ichigo do you feel that?" I yelled nearly out of breath. He and Rukia were already out of their bodies and clutching their Zanpakuto. Rukia looked horrified. I couldn't blame her. Two of the closest people to her were brought here to kill her.

"There are 5 of them Renji." She managed to get out. "And of them is the Head Captain. There are only three of us. How are we going to get away with this?"

"We are going to get through this Rukia." Ichigo said pulling her into him. She let out a deep breath.

"You're right Ichigo." She placed her hand on her Zanpakuto. "Hisana!" she called out. In second the small girl was coming down the stairs a worried expression on her face. "Hisana I want you to stay here. Do not leave this house."

"But mom isn't there anything I can do?" She said teary eyed.

"Absolutely not." Ichigo cut in. "He walked over to Hisana and knelt in front of her. "Look, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to my little girl."

"But dad, what if something happens to you?" A tear fell to her face. What was she so sad about? She had the power to help us, why not just tell the truth already?

"I'll be fine ok." He kissed the top of her head.

"Ok." Hisana held her head down in depression.

"Let's go Renji, Rukia." Rukia walked out the door with a brave face. "Hey, Chappy! Kon! Watch over Hisana will ya?" He followed Rukia outside. I turned towards Hisana. I didn't miss the smirk she shot me. What an actress. I flashed her back a smile and walked out with Rukia and Ichigo.

"So who do we take on?" Ichigo asked first. Rukia cut in.

"Well the Head Captain certainly won't be participating which leaves Byakuya, Captain Ukitake, Captain Hitsugaya, and Captain Kyoraku."

"Well for your sake Rukia I think you should avoid Captain Kuchiki and Captain Ukitake at all cost." I suggested. I don't think she could take fighting either of them without being filled with doubt.

"Agreed. In that case I'll head to Captain Hitsugaya's location. That way our powers will cancel each other out and I can hold my own until either of you get there." Rukia looked toward Ichigo for support.

"Yea, that's probably best. Although you've gotten stronger so I don't think you'll need us." She smiled. Ichigo was always good at encouragement.

"Well Ichigo," I started, "Take your pick."

"I've already beaten Byakuya before but we should probably save him for last. With his level of strength he's definitely going to be the toughest. I head over to Kyoraku." Two down one to go.

"Then I'm going to Captain Ukitake. Agreed." We all nodded. "Ichigo, Rukia, take care of yourselves." I flash stepped away and in minutes I had arrived before Captain Ukitake. This was it. No turning back now. I was once again a traitor to the Soul Society. The white haired captain looked at me with surprise.

"Renji? What on earth are you doing here?" His position didn't move. I unsheathed my sword and pointed it at him. His eyed grew wider. "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? I thought that would be obvious Captain Ukitake. I'm here…to save Rukia." Not the first time I had said this to a captain. Jushiro looked down in disappointment.

"Renji, I ask to consider what you're doing and back down."

"I think you already know that is not an option, Captain." There was no way to avoid it. I was gonna have to fight sooner or later.

"Then you leave me no choice Renji." He drew his Zanpakuto. "I hate to take down a skilled officer such as you but I have been given orders to take down anyone who interferes with the execution of Rukia."

"I'm already aware of that." He stared at me as if he wanted me to change my mind. Unfortunately, for me, that was not an option.

"Prepare yourself." Jushiro charge at me and our swords clashed. Judging by his strength I could tell he was holding back. That would be a mistake. Our swords continued to meet, I was also holding back. After a few minutes of fighting he began to get more serious. Well that was just great, I have strength to spare. I flash stepped behind him and tried to get a cut out of his shoulder. Although it was a small cut Jushiro looked completely shocked. All that hollow training with Ichigo actually paid off.

He wouldn't release his Shikai. By the look on his face right now I could tell he had no intention to. Guess that meant I would have to take the initiative. I jumped a few feet back.

"Roar! Zabimaru!" I aimed my Zanpakuto at him. He easily dodged it and enforced a counter attack, cutting my left arm in the process. I bit back a grunt. It stung, but I have taken a lot than this in the past. This next attack was going to take excellent precision. Again I aimed Zabimaru at him knowing full well he would dodge it. As Jushiro took a step over to dodge my attack I yank Zabimaru back catching him off guard. Perfect. My blade hit the same place as my first attack, making the small cut deeper. Blood stained his white coat.

"Renji," He started allowing his katana to rest at his side. "Why do you want to save Rukia so badly?"

"Here's a better question. Why do you want to kill her?" I would never understand why the Soul Society needed to kill their own.

"Sadly, Rukia is now a criminal. During the first execution I believed she was wrongly accused so I stood up for her. But now there is now excuse for her actions. Running away from the Soul Society, dismissing her duties for 10 years, this must not be taken lightly." He tightened his grip on his Zanpakuto. "As a captain I am bound to my duty to serve the Head Captain. Now you. Why do you want to save Rukia?"

"I'm surprised you haven't figured that out by now, Captain. Rukia has been my friend long before we became Soul Reapers. It took for her to face execution once that I realized that I needed to protect her. And besides that, Rukia is the most important thing in the world to Ichigo. I'm not going to let anyone hurt either of them."

"Then I guess it would be useless to ask you to leave." Jushiro grabbed his katana's hilt and positioned it in front of him. This was it. "All waves rise now and become my shield! Lighting…strike now and become my blade! Sogyo no Kotowari!" Sogyo no Kotowari. His Zanpakuto can absorb energy attacks and direct them back at me faster and stronger than mine. Lucky for me my Zabimaru deals in direct combat. I'll be safe until I use Bankai. Captain Ukitake came at me again with a sword in each hand. I managed to block a number of attacks but still took damage. Ukitake also took major damage. Neither of us was going to last very long. It's about time I finished this.

"Ban…kai! Hihio Zabimaru!" The giant snake formed and wrapped itself around me. I waited for Jushiro to do the same. He wasn't moving. "Aren't you going release your Bankai?" He had a Bankai so why wasn't he releasing it?

"I don't release my Bankai on subordinates, Renji." He was telling the truth. In fact I have never seen perform Bankai on anyone in the Soul Society. I wasn't complaining. In fact he was giving me an advantage. Hihio Zabimaru hissed behind me. He was ready for action. I swung Hihio Zabimaru at Jushiro who easily avoided it. After continued failed tries to hit him I decided to attack him with my special abilty.

"Hikotsu Taiho!" My Zanpakuto extended and fired an energy attack. Of course Sogyo no Kotowari absorbed it and Jushiro aimed it back at me. Hihio Zabimaru wrapped itself around me to protect me from the attack. After more minutes of going back and forth, Jushiro spoke up.

"Renji, I applaud you for continuing this far but I do not wish to continue fighting." He stood firm, determination streaming through his brown eyes.

"Does this mean you will stop chasing Rukia?"

"I cannot." I didn't expect him to. "This is your final chance Renji, if you continue to insist on fighting me…then I will have to kill you."

"Go ahead and try!" I yelled aiming for him again. This time when he dodged he disappeared. Dammit. I lost my balance and began to fall out of the sky. How did he get past me? As I fell, the two swords in my back were slowly pulled out. My speed decreased as my hand was grabbed. I was slowly being lowered to the ground. He defeated me?

"I'm am sorry, Renji." He laid me on the ground and my Bankai faded away. Now I see why he is a captain. Taking me out while I was using Bankai and him…only using Shikai. I've failed my mission. After all the training I've done, once again…I've failed to protect Rukia. All for nothing. I'm sorry Ichigo. Rukia. I've failed.

Ichigo

We all split up going to meet a captain. I just hope Byakuya doesn't get impatient and come looking for us. On top of that I had to finish this fight quickly if I was going to make sure Rukia was ok. Up ahead I saw Captain Kyoraku. I can tell he already knows I'm coming because he has a smile implanted on his face. It doesn't set well with me that I'm coming to fight this guy I barely know, but he's coming to kill Rukia and that's reason enough for me. I stopped a few feet ahead of him.

"Well if it isn't Ichigo Kurosaki. I haven't seen you for 10 years. To what do I owe this pleasure?" He was so laid back.

"I'm here…to stop anyone who tries to hurt Rukia." I couldn't stop the anger in my voice. His smile faded from his face.

"That's pretty unfortunate. I'm here to execute Rukia and stop anyone who tried to interfere. But you already know this." I nodded. "Well let me just say that I don't really want to hurt Rukia and if possible I would like to avoid fighting you." The smile returned. "I wouldn't suppose you'd be willing to give up?"

"Not a chance. This is my wife I'm protecting." The secret was out. No one in the Soul Society knew about me and Rukia's relationship.

"Your wife!" His smile grew even wider. "Congratulations. Well this is kinda awkward. Here we are trying to kill your wife. But, if you refuse to step down…then I have no choice but to stop you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here's the end. Hope you all enjoyed chapter 9 of Love Never Ending! :) Until next chapter.<strong>_


	10. Fight! Ichigo vs Shunsui!

_**Wow the 10th chapter of Love Never Ending. Everything is boiling down now. This chapter Ichigo v. Kyoraku and beginning of Toshiro vs. Rukia! Enjoy!**_

_Recap: _

"_I'm here…to stop anyone who tries to hurt Rukia." I couldn't stop the anger in my voice. His smile faded from his face._

"_That's pretty unfortunate. I'm here to execute Rukia and stop anyone who tried to interfere. But you already know this." I nodded. "Well let me just say that I don't really want to hurt Rukia and if possible I would like to avoid fighting you." The smile returned. "I wouldn't suppose you'd be willing to give up?" _

"_Not a chance. This is my wife I'm protecting." The secret was out. No one in the Soul Society knew about me and Rukia's relationship. _

"_Your wife!" His smile grew even wider. "Congratulations. Well this is kinda awkward. Here we are trying to kill your wife. But, if you refuse to step down…then I have no choice but to stop you."_

* * *

><p>Ichigo<p>

Shunsui's words had no effect on me. I already knew what needed to happen.

"I'm sorry Shunsui, but I have no intention of running away." I drew Zangetsu and held him firm in front of me.

"Well then I guess I have no choice but to fight you." I grew tense as he grabbed one of his two swords. He came at me and slightly pushed his sword against mine. Shunsui continued to attack me only pushing me back inches at a time. Was this some sort of joke?

"What the hell are you doing?" He jumped a few feet back and smiled at me. Why was he so happy?

"What do you mean, Ichigo?" I looked at him with confusion.

"I mean why aren't you attacking me with your full strength?" He let out a sigh.

"The orders from Old Man Yama were to execute Rukia Kuchiki and stop anyone from interfering…he never said anything about us having to use our full strength." Shunsui released an enormous amount of spiritual pressure and charged at me. "Was this what you wanted?" He left me on the defensive. "C'mon. You could help me out here Ichigo."

"Huh?" Help him out?

"Release your Bankai." Was he finally getting serious? I wasn't taking any chances.

"BAN-KAI!" I allowed the wind to engulf me and emerged with my Bankai. Our blades continued to cross when I managed to cut him across his stomach.

"Well what do you know, you managed to cut me! Guess that means I have to take it up a notch." He reached for his other sword. He was one of the three members in the Soul Society that used 2 katanas in battle; the other two being Jushiro and Shuhei. "Flower wind rage and flower god roar! Heavenly wind rage and heavenly demon sneer! Katen Kyokatsu!" He crossed the blades and the two small swords became large and curved swords with red tassels on the ends. This time when he attacked me there was much more force behind it. I performed a counter attack throwing him into a near-by building. He came out bloodier than I expected. I didn't hit him _that_ hard.

"Getsuga Tensho!" I sent it straight for him but he only dodged it.

"Bushogoma." Shunsui placed both swords in opposite directions and rotated them sending an intense wind at me that circled around me. I looked up to see him coming down on me. Lucky for me I was fast enough to dodge his attacks. The wind died down and Shunsui only stood a few feet ahead of me. I sent another Getsuga Tensho at him only to have him take it head on with no Zanpakuto. The blast severely injured his right arm. I watched as he tried his best not to whine in pain. After a pause he smiled at me once again and began to walk over to me.

"Hey what are you doing? Why did you call back your Zanpakuto?" This wasn't making any sense anymore.

"The fight is over Ichigo." He said continuing to walk towards me.

"But I thought…your orders—"

"My orders were to fight you, which I doing but I can't fight you with my arm injured so technically I've lost." In reality the fight was just starting. He rested his left hand on my shoulder. "Go save your wife." I laughed a little. Now I get it. He let me win so I could go save Rukia. He never had the intention of killing anyone.

"Thanks Shunsui." I started speeding off to where Rukia was when I stopped in my tracks. "But wait what about you?" I didn't want him to get in trouble for helping me.

"Don't worry about me. I can take a lecture from the old man." He waved me off. That's when it hit me. I could feel Renji's spiritual pressure dropping and judging from hers', Rukia was in trouble. Renji must have lost to Jushiro. Dammit. I was going to have to get there quick.

"Hold on Rukia. Just a little longer until I get there."

Rukia

The look on Captain Hitsugaya's face the moment I saw him was absolutely priceless. Probably because he was here to kill me and I was headed right for him. That doesn't matter right now. My heart is overflowing with determination. He now stood less than 20 feet away from me just staring at me.

"Thank you, Rukia?" He said calmly. He's thanking me?

"What for?"

"By coming to me, you've saved me the trouble of hunting you down." These words were cold. I knew he had the strongest ice type Zanpakuto but I had never known him to be so stern. I didn't know who was worse him or my brother. The white haired captain drew his Zanpakuto. In response I drew mine as well. I wasn't going to go down without a fight. "I assume you know why I'm here." His turquoise eyes dug a hole through my soul, as if he wished he didn't have to waste energy killing me.

"Yes." I held on to Sode no Shirayuki tightly. I kept my eyes glued on Captain Hitsugaya. One wrong move and I was dead.

"Then what use is drawing your sword. You would do better to just beg for your life. Not that it would help." I shot him a glare. 10 years and now he thinks he's all high and mighty. I was at least at lieutenants' level. I grew hot with anger.

"I haven't come to beg for my life. I've come to protect myself and end this execution, _Toshiro_."

"You should really learn to respect your superiors." He smirked. He tightened his grip on Hyorinmaru and held him above his head. "Here I come."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for such a short chapter. I've been kinda busy. Next chapter will be longer. Promise. ^^ Until next chapter.<strong>_


	11. Fight! Rukia vs Toshiro!

_**Here is the 11**__**th**__** chapter of Love Never Ending! This chapter Rukia vs. Toshiro and the beginning of… Enjoy! ;) **_

_Recap: _

"_By coming to me, you've saved me the trouble of hunting you down." These words were cold. I knew he had the strongest ice type Zanpakuto but I had never known him to be so stern. I didn't know who was worse him or my brother. The white haired captain drew his Zanpakuto. In response I drew mine as well. I wasn't going to go down without a fight. "I assume you know why I'm here." His turquoise eyes dug a hole through my soul, as if he wished he didn't have to waste energy killing me. _

"_Yes." I held on to Sode no Shirayuki tightly. I kept my eyes glued on Captain Hitsugaya. One wrong move and I was dead. _

"_Then what use is drawing your sword. You would do better to just beg for your life. Not that it would help." I shot him a glare. 10 years and now he thinks he's all high and mighty. I was at least at lieutenants' level. I grew hot with anger._

"_I haven't come to beg for my life. I've come to protect myself and end this execution, Toshiro." _

"_You should really learn to respect your superiors." He smirked. He tightened his grip on Hyorinmaru and held him above his head. "Here I come."_

* * *

><p>Rukia<p>

Toshiro charged at me full strength and pressed his sword against mine. If I didn't know any better I'd think he'd hated me all his life. He continued attacking blow after blow trying at every one of my openings. I didn't give him the chance to. I blocked each of his attacks actually surprised at myself for how easy this seemed. Guess my training paid off. If this was all his strength then I could handle this on my own with no help from Ichigo. His words still rung in my ear.

***Half an hour earlier***

_I watched as Renji sped off towards the location of my former captain. Ichigo walked over and placed his hands on my shoulder._

"_Rukia no matter what you say or how strong you've gotten…just remember…when I finish my fight I'm coming for you. No matter what." The fire in his eyes was enough for me. I stood on my toes and kissed him. _

"_Until then, I'll be waiting." _

***End of Flashback***

After more failed attempts to kill me I figured Toshiro had had enough. He flash stepped away from me and pointed his sword at me.

"Reign over the frosted heavens! Hyorinmaru!" The ice dragon flew towards me with great speed. I wasn't the only one that had improved over the years. I quickly avoided it to find Toshiro behind me releasing another dragon. Each time I dodged the ice dragon another was behind me. Soon he was attacking me from all angles as if trying to prevent me from escaping. At this rate I would just tire myself out and be just as vulnerable. Toshiro paused in front of me for a moment. This was my chance.

"Dance! Sode no Shirayuki!" My Zanpakuto took on her Shikai form as I flash stepped over behind Toshiro. "Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!" I yelled making a slashing motion with my hand. On the ground below him appeared a white ice circle which soon extended into the sky. He barely dodged it so I decided to give him a taste of what he did to me. I fired Tsukishiro after Tsukishiro but I continued to miss him.

"You know Rukia, for a Kuchiki, I would have expected you to land a hit on me by now." Cocky bastard.

"I am no longer a Kuchiki, Toshiro." A small smile slipped on my face. "I'm a Kurosaki." He looked at me as if I told him he was my child's baby. Like I'd ever tell him that Ichigo and I had a daughter.

"You can't be serious. Does that mean—"

"Yes. Ichigo and I got married." He started to laugh. Honestly I expected a different reaction but at least I was buying Ichigo sometime to get here.

"My apologies, Ms. Kurosaki. So tell me. How many children do you have?" He asked smartly. I felt my face burn red.

"That…that's none of your concern!" How absurd.

"So it's safe to assume that you have a child since you didn't deny it." The look on his face was sickening. But he had me.

"Well…I…uh—"

"So where is this child?"

"As if I'd ever tell you!" I retorted. Now there was no way I could die in this fight. I wasn't going to let the Soul Society have my Hisana. I would fight the entire 13 Court Guard Squads if it meant my daughter would be safe. "Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!" I punctured the ground 4 times in a semi-circle and sent a wave of ice towards my former superior. A direct hit. He made the mistake of letting his guard down by creating small talk. Something Renji taught me to take advantage of. Too bad for me he just broke out of it. But I had done damage. His right hand was frozen just as Grimmjow's was when I hit him with this attack. He also had a small amount of blood dripping from the left side of his head. I watched as his brows turned down and he extended his right arm out.

"Ban…kai." He said annoyed. I guess he didn't expect to take on damage during the fight. Now here we go. Ice began to flow from Hyorinmaru and onto Toshiro starting with his right hand and extending to his left resulting in two large ice wings on his back. His feet were also encased in ice looking like a dragon's foot. Toshiro flew at me with such speed I had no time to react. I felt my arm being cut in three places. But how? His strength had grown immensely and each time I tried to block his attacks I got cut. Pretty soon I was dripping with blood and my vision was blurring.

"Dammit." There was no way I could compete with his Bankai. I wasn't going to last much longer. This was it. What was this feeling? "Oh no, Renji!" His spiritual pressure was dropping fast. Toshiro charged at me again. I held him off.

"I can tell you can feel that." He sneered. "That foolish traitor got _exactly _what he deserved." My temperature begins to rise. How dare he say that about Renji? But no matter what he said it was true Renji didn't make it. He died trying to save me and Toshiro was mocking him. "I can't believe he actually thought he could beat a captain. He would have done better handing you over."

"SHUT UP!" I barked. I wasn't going to sit here and let him bad mouth Renji. I raced towards Toshiro and plunged my sword into his stomach. Blood spurted from his mouth. Although I made a good strike I let my anger blind me. He was getting blurry again and getting harder to see. I felt him grab my sword and in return he dug his sword into my side. That did it. I can no longer fight. The pain. It's unbearable. He threw me away from him and watched as I was falling.

"Now it's time to end this." Through one of my eyes I saw him coming for me. I have no way to protect myself and I was getting close to the ground. I wonder which would arrive first. He was getting closer. I close my eyes and wait for the final blow to come. Thank you Ichigo, Renji, for everything. Even though I wasn't able to make it. Thanks.

Ichigo

Rukia was in serious trouble and I'm almost there. Just a little further and I would reach her. I can see her in view shot but she's falling; Toshiro not far from her. I'm gonna make it. When Toshiro felt my spiritual pressure he stopped. Yea, he knew better than to kill her in front of me. I caught her before she hit the ground and held her tightly in my arms. I landed on the top of a near-by building top. I examine her body and see many cuts and bruises new and old. I want to kill Toshiro but I can't let my anger take advantage of me. I gave Toshiro a glare but looked back when I heard Rukia cough.

"I…I…Ichigo…you're alive!" She choked out. I couldn't bear seeing her in this shake but I managed to make a smile.

"I told you I would come didn't I?" I lay her on the roof and caress her cheek. "Now you just stay here and get better, ok?" She gave me a weak nod and fell asleep. I turn my attention to Toshiro.

"Well if it isn't the Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki." He mocked.

"And if it isn't Toshiro Hitsugaya, the Soul Society's _shortest_ captain." I taunted. Knowing full well that I hit a nerve I drew Zangetsu again.

"Bastard! You have a lot of nerve!" He shouted. I guess Rukia was able to hold her own seeing as she made him draw his Bankai. He also had multiple cuts on his body. I knew she didn't have a chance against that with only her Shikai but I'm still proud of her that she made it this far in battle. She's trained hard for it. Then again I already know that Toshiro doesn't stand a chance against my Bankai. Once again I'm going have to rush this battle in order to save Rukia. I pulled out my hollow mask and came at him with fierce which seemed to scare him a little. My spiritual pressure was filled with a killing intent. I'm not going to let anyone get in the way of me saving my wife. When he charged at me again I gave him another surprise by swooping around and cutting his back.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I can see your determination…but even that cannot stop the fate of Rukia Kuchiki." He looked up at me with those mocking turquoise eyes of his. I hated them. "Even if you defeat me, you still have to go through Kyoraku, and Ukitake. Don't forget the Head Captain. If he must he will carry out the execution himself." I planted my sword in an open wound in his stomach; probably by Rukia. I leaned forward so that I was close to his ear. I could feel his blood seeping from Zangetsu and onto my hand. I was in there deep.

"Listen to me well Toshiro. NO ONE is going to hurt Rukia while I'm still alive and breathing, you got that? No one." With one thrust Toshiro flew off my sword and plummeted to the ground. Yea it would be of some relief if I didn't kill him, but then again if I did…it would bring the same amount. I rushed back over to Rukia and shook her a little. "Rukia…Rukia…you ok?" She cracked open her eyes.

"Ichigo, did you…beat T-Toshiro?"

"Yea, I did. But I gotta hand it to you hun you really took care of him. There was nothing for me to do but finish him off, I'm proud of you." She giggled a bit and rested on my arm. "Now Rukia I need you to stay alive until—"

"ICHIGO! RUKIA!" A sweet voice called out from behind the door on the roof. When the door burst open the busty, orange-haired girl ran over to where Rukia and I were."

"Orihime! What are you doing here!" I asked.

"Well I sensed that Rukia was in trouble and by the time I got here she was fighting Toshiro and I didn't want to come out until you were done and it was safe." She gave us one of those big goofy grins as she rambled on. "Now let's heal you up Rukia." As she muttered the incantation the golden sphere surrounded Rukia and removed her face scars. "Oh and don't worry about Renji. He's at Mr. Urahara's place resting up. I'm lucky I got to him in time." Rukia smiled.

"Thank you Orihime." I said nicely. She was always there for me and Rukia. In fact she was always there for anyone in need.

"Oh, no need to thank me Ichigo." Orihime blushed a cute shade of pink.

"Now there's only one person left to handle. Byakuya." I wasn't going to leave until I was sure that Rukia was healed. I wasn't really sure. But I think I can feel someone's spiritual pressure near Byakuya…and this one was strong. But, who could it be? Was there one more on our side?

Hisana

I looked out the window and overheard my parents and Uncle Renji talk about who they were gonna fight. So Uncle Renji has some guy named Ukitake, Dad has a Kyoraku, and Mom has Toshiro. Whoever they were. But this was great which meant that I had Uncle Byakuya. I would finally get to meet him in person. I was overwhelmed with fear and anxiety as I waited for my chance to leave. I remember Kisuke told me I should wait at least 30 minutes to make sure everyone was engaged in battle so I could go undetected. Well 30 minutes are up Kisuke. I took the small pill out of my pocket as placed it in my mouth as Kisuke instructed me to do. As I swallowed I was forced out of my body and unto the floor. I looked at my body which was staring back up at me.

"So you can take care of my body…right?" I asked it. I wasn't really sure how this worked but if she was me then I could escape.

"Yes ma'am boss. You can count on me." She was so cheerful, a perfect duplicate of me.

"Good then I'll catch you later." I made my way over to the window and slowly climbed down it. It had only been 35 minutes when I felt Renji spiritual pressure drop and sensed that Mom was in trouble. But I had to trust them. Now to find Uncle Byakuya. I tried to search for a spiritual pressure that was all alone but there were two of them; one extremely powerful. Kisuke warned me that it might be the Head Captain and that I need to stay away from him. The only one left was Uncle Byakuya. With my new speed I was there in moments. I could see that Byakuya saw me coming as I flew towards him stopping only a few feet away. The fear escaped me and I felt really bold. He looked so…noble and emotionless. Kinda creepy in a way. "Hey, would your name by any chance be…Byakuya Kuchiki?" I asked him. His eyes widened. How can a little girl such as me know his name? He stared at me as if I reminded him of someone.

"And would use would that information be to you?" He responded coldly. No wonder mom ran away from him. I wouldn't want to face _that _every day of my life.

"Byakuya Kuchiki…is the name of the man I must fight." He just stood there like he was waiting for me to tell him that it was a joke.

"Child you cannot be serious. You should leave while you still can." Was that a threat? I drew my Zanpakuto and held it out in front of me.

"I have absolutely no intention of doing that until I defeat you." I said harshly. His pale grey eyes bore into my large brown ones.

"I see. You must be one of Ichigo Kurosaki's younger sisters. You seem to resemble him quite a bit." He said examining me.

"No I'm his daughter…Hisana Kurosaki." I wish I had a camera. His look…priceless.

_**Cliffy! Next chapter Hisana v. Byakuya! Awww. The story's almost over :'( But I was thinking of doing a sequel! Maybe. Until next chapter of Love Never Ending! BYE!**_


	12. Fight! Hisana vs Byakuya

_**Sorry for the late update. Been kinda sorta busy. Here is the12**__**th**__**! Chapter of Love Never Ending. Hope you all enjoy. :)Longest…Chapter…Yet! Finally the chapter with HISANA!**_

_Recap:_

"_And would use would that information be to you?" He responded coldly. No wonder mom ran away from him. I wouldn't want to face that every day of my life. _

"_Byakuya Kuchiki…is the name of the man I must fight." He just stood there like he was waiting for me to tell him that it was a joke._

"_Child you cannot be serious. You should leave while you still can." Was that a threat? I drew my Zanpakuto and held it out in front of me. _

"_I have absolutely no intention of doing that until I defeat you." I said harshly. His pale grey eyes bore into my large brown ones._

"_I see. You must be one of Ichigo Kurosaki's younger sisters. You seem to resemble him quite a bit." He said examining me. _

"_No I'm his daughter…Hisana Kurosaki." I wish I had a camera. His look…priceless._

* * *

><p>Hisana<p>

He stood there motionless for a while. Probably processing what I just said. I mentally grinned to myself. For a moment his face looked sad. His eyes softened but not for long as the glare returned.

"Of what business would a daughter of Ichigo Kurosaki have with me?"

"You and the rest of your Soul Reapers…are trying to kill my mom, _Uncle Byakuya!_" I didn't have to be him to know that his heart skipped a beat because mine did.

"…What did you say?"

"You heard me. My mom, Rukia Kurosaki, you're trying to kill her and I'm here to stop you." I said confidently holding my Zanpakuto tighter.

"You are mistaken. We are here to execute Rukia _Kuchiki_." He was definitely in denial.

"Yea. She used to be a Kuchiki until she got married to daddy."

"Married!"

"Mhmm. Now draw your sword so I can defeat you and go help my parents." This seemed to tick him off.

"Listen well child. I am allowing you to leave. Do not make me regret it." Another threat.

"I already told you I'm not leaving until you're defeated. But tell me something. Why are you trying to kill your own sister?" His eyes widened.

"Your mother is a disgrace to the noble Kuchiki house. She has broken the laws of the Soul Society and for that she must face her punishment." I accepted that answer because it looked like he was really hurt. But that didn't stop me from being angry. I rushed at him, causing him to draw his Zanpakuto in defense.

"So what! That doesn't mean you're not supposed to stand up for her and protect. That's what big brothers do!"

Byakuya

She shouted these words at me. Nothing I haven't heard before from that bastard Ichigo. How could Rukia marry him? He is unsuitable and obnoxious. Did I drive her that far from me that she went to _him_ for comfort? On top of that she now has a child. Hisana Kurosaki. Her sister's name. Hearing this brought sadness to my eyes. I have done my best over the years to block out my memories of Hisana. But this girl attacking me brought rage into my heart.

"Fine if you want to die then I'll gladly oblige." I pushed her back. She couldn't have known about us coming until a month ago, giving her only a month to train for today. She can't possibly be too strong. She probably doesn't know how to use her Zanpakuto. But destroying the daughter of Ichigo Kurosaki brings me more than pleasure. "You will soon regret your decision to challenge me." I prepared to release my Zanpakuto holding it in front of me and twisting it in a 45 degree angle. "Scatter. Senbonzakura."

My sword broke down into 1000 cherry blossoms and hurled them towards the small girl. She was using flash step to avoid being hit. She hasn't even drawn her Zanpakuto. I underestimated her. She looked at me with a shine in her eye.

"Is that it? Your aim kinda sucks. I expected more from a captain." She laughed. She had her father's cocky attitude.

"You have the mouth of your father. That's going to be the death of you." I sent Senbonzakura towards again. She seemed to be angry.

"Again! Don't you learn?" She grabbed the sword that was hanging from her waist and placed it in front of her. Is it possible that she had mastered her power in such a short time? She held the sword in front on her and mimicked my actions. "Scatter…Senbonzakura." She muttered. My heart skipped another beat. This small girl can…control Senbonzakura? I would think it's impossible if I didn't see it with my own eyes. She aimed the petals at me. I summoned my Senbonzakura to my side and counted her wave with my own. She divided the petals and positioned them behind me. I had no choice but to flash step away. The girl was skilled in using Senbonzakura's power.

"Tell me girl how did you acquire this power?" It's nearly impossible for two people to share a Zanpakuto, so how is it, that she shares my Senbonzakura? She looked at me with the same confusion Rukia had when I forbade her from seeing Ichigo. "Answer me."

"I…uh…well I don't really know. Kisuke told me that it was nearly impossible but he doesn't know how I got to have the same power as you." So it was _Kisuke_ who trained her. This is the second time Kisuke has created problems for me. The first being Ichigo. She sent the blades at me again which I just countered…_again_.

"Listen to me well girl—"

"Hisana!" She said angrily.

"Hmmm?"

"My _name_ is Hisana, not _girl_."

"Listen g—"

"Hisana!"

I sighed to myself. She is so persistent, just like Rukia. Why do I have so much trouble saying her name? I can barely bring myself to do it.

"Hi…sana. Maybe you can forgive me in the afterlife but I have a fugitive to execute. I can no longer afford to waste any more time here with you." I forced Senbonzakura back into his sword form and drop it straight into the ground as it vanishes. "Bankai. Scatter. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." 2 rows of swords appear on the side of me and disintegrated. I must finish this quickly. I don't know how long I can last before I give in to my heart. I broke the law once and protect Rukia for it. I went against the Soul Society and followed my heart. This time…I'm not so sure.

I sent the much larger wave of blades towards the girl—Hisana. She made the foolish attempt to block them using only 1000 blades. My 10,000 blades simply overpowered them and surround her. I couldn't bring myself to finish her off. Why? She is the enemy, but yet she is my own niece. A little girl. I removed the swirl of pink from her only to find her badly cut up. 2 streaks of blood ran down her fragile face and her uniform was torn to reveal part of her flesh. She stumbled for a moment before regaining her composure. Why does everything she do reflect Ichigo? The bastard that got my Rukia pregnant.

"How stupid of me. I actually thought for a moment that I could go up against 10,000 blades with only 1000." She looked up at me with her daring brown eyes. Why am I always forced to fight family? "I guess I should just give up." She held her blade out in front of her and released it from her hand. Unbelievable. She was…giving up. As I stared at her the smile never left her face. Before the sword hit the ground she spoke. "Too bad it's not in me to give up so easily." The sword melted into the ground, fading from view. "Bankai. Scatter. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." The same display of Bankai happened and soon after I felt pain shoot along my back. Not only has she managed to achieve the level of a Bankai, Hisana managed to cut me as well.

Hisana

I did it. I managed to get a cut on him. This small action gave me a wide range of hope. I winced at the pain that raced through my body. I wasn't going down so easy. That's when I realized I could barely sense Uncle Renji's spiritual pressure. I hope he's ok. Byakuya seemed very skilled and my immature power couldn't even compete with his. When I looked up I could see that he was very surprised.

"What's the matter Uncle? Didn't think that your immature niece could cut you?" I mocked.

"On the contrary. You seem to be…preoccupied with something. Renji, I assume?" When he saw the worried expression on my face he continued. "Yes, his fate serves him well." He scowled.

"How can you say that about your own lieutenant! Don't you care about ANYONE!" I screamed at him.

"There is no place in my life for traitors." He said emotionlessly. "Renji chose to betray the Soul Society and aid that Substitute Soul Reaper _Ichigo Kurosaki._" He said Dad's name with such distaste.

"But isn't he your friend? You could at least try to be understanding. What if your wife was about to be executed by the Soul Society for running away to be with you? Wouldn't you try to help her?" He looked away from me.

"I no longer have a wife." He looked over to the lake not far from us. We were silent for a while before I had the courage to speak up.

"What happened to your wife?" I thought Soul Reapers lived for a very long time. He remained silent as if focused on the past.

"She died." I grew a little angrier.

"Seems to me like if I was you, I would be fighting to keep my sister alive since she is the closest family I have right now. Now, care to tell me the real reason why you won't protect my mom?" I demanded.

Byakuya

Those words were spoken with force causing me to look inside myself for answers. Why won't I protect Rukia? I had made a promise to Hisana that I would keep her safe yet once again I am here trying to kill her. I decided to make her the same deal I did that Substitute Soul Reaper.

"Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." The blood across my back turned into spiritual pressure while the cherry blossoms surrounded us and turned into swords. Thousands of glowing swords in four rows rotating around us. "Considering you have reached Bankai I assume you already know this form." She nodded. "Good." I began to walk towards her. "Then you should feel special, I rarely use this form and since you have obviously mastered Shikai then I must resort to this to defeat you. However, if you defeat me, I will answer your question." As I continued to walk forward she began to walk back. It's insulting to think that a mere child, especially that of Ichigo Kurosaki, could force me to use Bankai.

"Alright!" She yelled. "That's a good enough incentive." She summoned Senbonzakura back to her hand and rush at me. I mentally summoned one of the blades to my hand and blocked her attack. She continued her assault slash after slash. I have to admit she was very capable of using a sword, but she had many openings.

"Your defense is weak." I summoned another sword to my left hand and rammed it through her left shoulder and using the other one, cut through her right shoulder. Her eyes were shocked with pain. I could spare no expense; she had to be dealt with. I removed the sword from her arm as she wailed in pain.

Hisana

I wasn't going to last much longer. I couldn't possibly. He all of a sudden came with this amazing power I couldn't keep up. I can't even move. The pain. It's excruciating. All I could do was wait. Wait for the final blow to come.

"Get out of my way!" A voice yelled at me. It wasn't Byakuya. It wasn't anybody I know, yet it wasn't a voice that made a person feel safe. I opened my eyes to see the grassy field ahead of me. I ran towards the location of the cherry blossom tree expecting to see Senbonzakura. Instead I saw the cherry blossom tree; completely drained of all color. From behind the tree stepped out a completely bleached out version of me. I froze, unable to even lift my arms. The girl walked towards me.

"W-where is Senbonzakura?" I asked in fear, still unable to move.

"Oh, Senbonzakura? He's preoccupied." She laughed. She continued to advance towards me.

"Who or…what are you?"

"You can call me…your worst nightmare." Creep. I have no time for this.

"I need to get out of here, I'm in the middle of a battle." Now she stood directly in front of me and her yellow eyes dug a grave in mine. She caressed my cheek and slowly eased her finger down, stopping at my chin.

"Sorry sweetheart, it's my turn to play." She said evilly. She waved her hand in front of my face. Last thing I saw was grass…then darkness.

Rukia

When I came to I was in the arms of Ichigo, smiling down on me. He gently lifted me up so that I could face him.

"Ichigo…what—"

"While Orihime was healing you, you fell asleep. You haven't been out long." He interrupted. We both stood up and I grabbed Sode no Shirayuki and placed her back in the holder.

"Well Ichigo, since I'm better, you ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"To Byakuya of course."

"I think someone beat us to the punch. I felt spiritual pressure near him a while ago although I don't know whose it is." He looked towards Byakuya's direction then back at me. "Do you still want to go see who it is?" I nodded. Of course I did. Someone was fighting my brother. "Well then let's go." We flew off towards Byakuya; it didn't take us long to get there. I was kinda disappointed.

"Awww. He used his Senkei and now we can't get to either one of them." I whined. I'd gotten my hopes up for nothing. We flew over to another building ledge and sat there. Ichigo pulled me into his lap.

"Then I guess we'll have to wait until it's over." He said putting his arm around me and kissing my cheek. No wonder I love him.

Byakuya

This was it. With my final blow I would end this battle and in the process crush the heart of not only that idiot Ichigo, but my sister as well. I wish I could break the laws of the Soul Society and protect her but then I would have a house full of angry elders. I had tried to give her enough time to counter my attack but she didn't seem to have to ability to move anymore. The battle is clearly over. As I brought my sword down to deliver the blow, Hisana reached out and slapped the sword out of my hand. Her spiritual pressure changed dramatically.

"This spiritual pressure. You're…a hollow." I told it. She lifted up Hisana's head to reveal her yellow eyes. There was no mistaking it. This erases any doubt in my mind that she isn't Ichigo Kurosaki's daughter. An inner hollow…just like her father.

"Mmmm. Smart and sexy…my favorite combination." She said running her tongue across her lips. A fitting comment coming from a hollow. I frowned at her.

"What happened to Hisana?" Her name now flowed out of my mouth as smooth as ice.

"Aww. Worried about your dear niece?" I frowned more. "She's in time out right now. It's my turn to play with you." She clutched her sword and attacked me full strength. Her new strength was overwhelming. She knocked both of my swords out of my hand along with every other one I reached. I couldn't take much more of it. She cackled maniacally all the while she was attacking. After moments of repeated attacks she released Hisana's Bankai. This isn't going to be good. She's dangerous enough without a sword. I also took note on how the mask on her face was continuing to grow, nearly covering her face. I had to buy some time for Hisana to regain control. After all Ichigo Kurosaki had regained consciousness after a short while. But I have a plan to get rid of this…monster.

"Why don't you bring Hisana back so we can finish our fight?" I suggested coldly.

"Oh the fight will be finished, but I'm going to be the one to do it." She hissed. The echo in her voice was sickening.

"You must be aware that after a while Hisana will regain control?"

"Psh. That idiot doesn't even know what's going on right now. This is the first time I've tried to take over and I won the battle and after the war I'll get my reward—having her body for good." I saw a small white spot in the corner of her eyes where black used to be. This was my chance. I flash stepped behind her and flung one of the swords at her. Her reflexes were truly those of a hollow. She countered my move cutting across my chest in the process. A little pain is worth the sacrifice. "What a naughty boy! You tried to destroy my mask. I guess now I have to kill you."

Renji

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around me. My entire body was racked with pain I could hardly move. Instead of lying in the street as I expected, I was in the comfort of a small familiar room. Of course. Kisuke. I should have known. He must have heard me moving and walked into the room.

"Renji how are you feeling?"

"Better than I was a while ago. Thanks. What happened, Kisuke?"

"Well I can't take all the credit. It was Orihime that found you in the street and she healed your wounds. All I did was bandage you up and carried you here. And as of right now, from what I can tell, Ichigo and Rukia are fine. Orihime got to them too and fixed them up. And…Hisana is in battle with Byakuya." I looked away from him.

"I hope the kid can handle it."

"She can definitely handle it but I suspect the worse has already happened." This caught my attention.

"What do you mean?"

"Well when she went through the process of getting her powers she…developed an inner hollow just like Ichigo."

"Wait…don't tell me—"

"Yep. It's finally shown itself. During our training I had no time to teach her how to control her hollow because she was in the midst of Bankai training. I just hope she can figure out how to regain control."

"This is bad." I slowly sat up and reached for my Zabimaru when Kisuke grabbed my hand.

"And just what might I ask do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing…I'm going to help Hisana." I reached for Zabimaru again but Kisuke only tightened his grip.

"Renji you are in no condition to go out fighting. You need to rest." He pushed me back down unto the futon and stood up. "Try not to open those wounds again. Captain Ukitake took it easy on you. He could have killed you." With that he walked out. He's right, obviously. I had no chance against Jushiro anyway. But I had to try after all, I wasn't going down without a fight. Now Ichigo, it's up to you."

Hollow Hisana

No matter how many times I cut him, he still wouldn't fall. But that's ok he would eventually but I have to admit that he's strong. He had asked me a question I already knew the answer to. I knew that sniveling girl would regain control again. It was all a matter of timing and I was going to use all of it toying around with…Byakuya. I continued to look at his perfect face and wondered how he would look with a little more blood on it. That _Hisana_ could barely land a hit on him. He started to breathe heavily when I successfully struck him. But my fun had ended as that girl tried to get rid of me. I felt myself lose control of my right hand, or rather…her right hand. She began to raise her sword to my mask. Bastard!

"Stop it!" I cried out loud.

"_Get out of my body!"_ She yelled back angrily. If she wanted this body back she was going to have to take it. I began resisting with all my might to keep her from breaking my master.

"Don't you see I'm trying to help you! You can't even land a scratch on him!"

Byakuya

I watched as the small girl thrashed about as both of them tried to keep control. The sword being held in her right hand rushed towards the mask on her face making a series of cracks run along the side.

"You idiot!" Was the last thing the hollow yelled as the mask shattered to the ground. The black in her eyes returned to white and the real Hisana blink a few times before looking at me.

"I'm sorry," She said sadly. "I-I don't…that's never happened to me before." Hisana tried her best to regain her breath. I felt bad for the child. She had no idea of the dangerous hollow that lived within her. At least I could say that compared to her hollow…I would rather deal with Ichigo's. At least his wasn't an obviously horny girl.

"Well?" I looked up at her and saw the same determination I did when I first met her.

"Hnnn?"

"Shall we end this? I really have to go check on my parents since their spiritual pressure moved not long ago." She actually thought she had a chance to beat me. How very naïve. What could have possibly given her the hope that she could win? Was it that she was ignoring her pain? Or maybe the blood on my jacket and scarf made by that hollow of hers? Whatever it was I was going to have to crush it completely.

"I guess I have to show you that you're not leaving here alive child." I summoned another sword to my hand as my other ones had been crushed.

"Gokei…Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!" Dammit. She beat me to the punch. The blades of her released Bankai swirled around me in a sphere. I knew this attack all too well to not know that there was no escape from this sphere. The only way out was to go through a barrage of blades. My life…was at the mercy of Hisana.

Hisana

I regained my focus and released my Gokei. I wasn't sure how it was going to work out since I had never really practiced with this form of Bankai before. I'm going to have to concentrate really hard. The blades had positioned themselves around my uncle and I commanded them to engage him. I allowed them to engulf him for a while before I called them off. I don't want to kill him, just wound him enough so that he doesn't hurt my mom. When I looked at him I could see he was badly cut up. The great nobleman fell to one knee in a subjugation pose.

"So why?" I spoke up.

"What?" He didn't bother to look up at me. I doubt he had the strength to.

"You said if I defeat you, then you would tell me why you won't protect my mom, your sister."

"Before you were born, your mother lived with me in the Soul Society. One day she came to the world of the living and committed a grave crime: Soul Reaper power transfer. For this she was taken back to the Soul Society to be executed. Ichigo Kurosaki, the man she gave her powers to, came to her aid asked me the same question you are asking me now. I had made two promises that were impossible to keep so instead I kept the promise to my wife, Hisana Kuchiki, to protect her younger sister." Hisana, is the name of my aunt. The one he lost. The one I'm named after. "Once the incident was over, Rukia began to dismiss her duties as a Soul Reaper and came here to visit your…father. One evening when she came back I told her she wasn't allowed to go visit Ichigo Kurosaki again. She ran off in tears and I haven't seen her since until the Head Captain informed me that I would be joining the rest on the execution. I can no longer protect Rukia if she continues to break the laws of the Soul Society. She must serve her punishment."

"Yea, I get what you're saying but even so, you're her brother. You're supposed to stick by her side even when she is wrong. The best you can do is try." He was silent. I walked over to him and lifted the hand that he was leaning on for support, moving it around my shoulder and using my other hand to support his back. Senbonzakura retreated to his holder.

"What are you doing?" He asked when I began lifting him up. He was lighter than I expected.

"What does it look like, we need to get you medical attention before you die."

"Leave me. If a Soul Reaper does not win a battle they die fighting." He informed me. What's with these stupid rules?

"Well, do me a favor and die another day. Now take down these walls." He remained hesitant for a moment.

"Gokei…Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." He whispered. The swords surrounding us turned into blades and dispersed into the surrounding area. As soon as they cleared out I could see two people.

"Mom! Dad!" I called to them. They perked up and stared at me with confusion before flash stepping over to where Uncle Byakuya and I were.

"Hisana! What the hell are you doing here! Byakuya! What happened!" Dad shouted.

"Brother!" Mom yelled.

"I'll explain it to you guys in a minute just help me get him down from here." Dad took him from my shoulder and flew down the building they were on. He laid Uncle Byakuya gently down before taking out his cell phone to make a phone call. When he hung up he focused his attention back on me.

"Hisana, please tell us what's going on." Mom asked patiently.

"Well you know that project I was working on?" I began.

"Mhmmm."

"Well I was actually working on getting Soul Reaper powers with Kisuke."

"Kisuke! That bastard. He's definitely going to get it! Who gives a kid Soul Reaper powers?" Dad said furiously.

"Well he gave you your powers Ichigo." Mom cut in.

"Dad you can't hurt Kisuke. I made him do it so I could help you guys out. I didn't wanna sit on the sidelines anymore and watch while all you guys got to protect mom."

"Yes. Even though your intention were good Hisana, what you did was very dangerous." Mom said sternly. I was willing to accept the consequences. "But I do thank you. You even managed to beat my brother." I could hear a grunt coming from Uncle Byakuya.

"Rukia…" He said weakly. Mom rushed over to his side.

"Yes Brother?" She asked softly.

"I am sorry, Rukia. I know I should have stood up for you back in the Soul Society, but I was torn between the promises again. This time I decided to go with my parents vow. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Don't worry about it brother." She assured him.

"So Byakuya. Hisana let you have it did she?" He smirked. I agree that dad knew how to make everyone angry. Uncle Byakuya glared at him then closed his eyes.

"As much as I hate to admit it, she is somewhat like you when she fights." Dad's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"Hisana. She has your strength but lucky for her, she has Rukia's levelheadedness. Unfortunately, she has your arrogant mouth." Mom giggled at this. Dad just pouted.

"Hey Hisana!" Dad called me over and I ran to his side. "Tell me, what's the name of your Zanpakuto?" Uncle Byakuya opened his eyes and we exchanged glances. I smiled.

"Senbonzakura!" I said happily. The expression was the same on both of their faces.

"You mean she had the same Zanpakuto as you…and she still beat you Byakuya?" Dad laughed. Uncle Byakuya muttered something under his breath and sent a flash of blue lightning towards Dad, who jumped back in the nick of time. "What the hell Byakuya!" Just then a girl came running towards us. Orange hair, big gray eyes, and ridiculously large breast. I had only seen her a couple of times before.

"Ichigo! Rukia! You're here!" She shouted before looking down. "Oh Captain Kuchiki, you too! Don't worry I will heal your wounds for you." She immediately enclosed my uncle in a golden bubble.

"Orihime, I'm glad you could come." Mom said breaking the silence.

"Oh it's no problem Rukia! I'm glad I can help!" Was she _always_ this happy? While I watched as she healed the wounds I felt weak at the knees. I slowly went down and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Hisana!" They all said simultaneously.

"I…I'm sorry. I guess…my wounds were…worse than I expected." I coughed. Dad came over and turned me on my back.

"Ayame!" Orihime called out. I suddenly felt better as the golden bubble expanded allowing me inside its glow. It was such a good feeling. Like the kind when you come from the freezing cold and get under a huge blanket.

"Hisana. You should rest while you can. Next, we have to face the Head Captain." Uncle informed me.

"Right!"

"You too as well." He suggested to Mom and Dad.

Somewhere In The Sky

The Head Captain stood motionless waiting for the return of his captains. Almost at the same time Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku appeared in front of him.

"What is the situation?" Yamamoto asked gruffly. The two captains looked at one another and then back at Head Captain.

"I have successfully defeated Lieutenant Abarai sir, and Shunsui appears to have been defeated by Ichigo." Yamamoto slightly opened his eyes and gave Shunsui a questioning look. "Captain Hitsugaya has been defeated by both Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki and Byakuya seems to have been defeated. The person's spiritual pressure I do not recognize."

"Whoever it is…they have to be pretty strong to take down Kuchiki." Shunsui cut in.

"Hmmm. I guess I will have to take it upon myself to execute the prisoner as well as this other Soul Reaper." The old man said gruffly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And the end of chapter 12! It took me forever to write it and I hope you guys don't hate it. ^^ Oh! BTW, I've decided to do a sequel for this story starring Hisana! It's kinda a work in progress but I think I got a good plot for it. Anyway continue reading Love Never Ending!<strong>_


	13. The Final Decision! Kenpachi?

_**Here is chapter 13! The "final" chapter of Love Never ending! Enjoy :) **_

_Recap:_

"_Hmmm. I guess I will have to take it upon myself to execute the prisoner as well as this other Soul Reaper." The old man said gruffly._

* * *

><p>The Head Captain left the two men standing there as he dashed off in search of the fugitive.<p>

"Shunsui, why did you let Ichigo escape? Your orders were look for Rukia and stop all that get in the way of that." Ukitake began softly.

"What do you mean? I did exactly that, Jushiro." Kyoraku smiled at him.

"You and I both know that if you had taken your mission seriously, only one of you would have made it out alive."

"Alright," He laughed. "You got me, so I might have let my guard down a little."

"I just hope you know the consequences of your actions." Ukitake said looking toward where everyone was gathered.

"I do. When I saw him coming I put myself in his position. Even though I'm not married I thought about how I would feel if a group of people came to kill my wife." He smiled at his old friend. "I'll suffer my consequences later."

***In The Sky***

The Head Captain reached where the group were residing. He was only a little ways off barely in sight distance of them although he could see them very well. '_The Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Byakuya Kuchiki, and…a little girl?" _He thought as he watched Orihime heal Byakuya. In that instance he released a small amount of his spiritual pressure causing them all to look up in fear.

"H-Head Captain Yamamoto." Rukia said in fear, clutching Ichigo's shirt. He held her tighter. Byakuya opened his eyes to stare up at the old captain. _'This isn't going to be pretty.' _He thought just as Orihime finished healing him. The golden glow disappeared and he sat up.

"I'm finished Captain Kuchiki." Orihime whispered to him not taking her eyes off the old man standing ahead.

"You have my thanks." He replied softly as he joined an already standing Rukia and Ichigo.

"Captain Kuchiki, you have dishonored the laws of the Soul Society by allowing the help of the enemy. What do you have to say for yourself?" Yamamoto said harshly.

"My apologies Head Captain, but I can no longer abide by the Soul Society's laws when they threaten the lives of my family." Byakuya explained motioning towards Rukia, Ichigo, and Hisana. The old man's gaze shifted back and forth from Byakuya to the three standing next to him.

"Explain yourself." He commanded.

"It seems that after Rukia came to the world of the living she…married…the Substitute Soul Reaper. After some time Rukia gave birth to the girl you see before you, Hisana Kurosaki." Byakuya said plainly. Yamamoto's eyes widened at this information.

"That is very unfortunate. The order was given to me by Central 46 to execute Rukia Kuchiki. I entrusted my strongest captains to fulfill that command and I had not expected you to be beaten. With that said," He looked at Rukia. "Prepare yourself Rukia Kuchiki." He removed the disguise on his Zanpakuto and placed his hand on the hilt. Hisana stepped in front of everyone.

"Do you do everything this "Central 46" tells you to do?" Hisana asked angrily earning surprised looks from everyone.

"Hisana! Be quiet!" Ichigo hushed her. She glared at her father.

"What for Dad? He doesn't look all that tough to me." Hisana looked the 1st division captain up and down.

"This child speaks boldly but foolishly." Yamamoto stated. It was true that he didn't look tough but anyone—no everyone who knew him knew that this man was far from weak.

"Cocky…" She muttered under her breath. Rukia nudged her to be quiet.

"Orihime," Ichigo started. "You should get out of here. We don't want you getting hurt." Orihime perked up at his request.

"Oh! Yes! Of course, Ichigo!" She said excitedly. The orange-haired girl ran towards the door on the building. Ichigo turned his attention back to Captain Yamamoto. "I'm sorry. But I can't allow any harm to come to Rukia." This made him lift up an eyebrow. "No matter what I'm going to protect her." He lifted Zangetsu off his shoulder and prepared to release his Bankai. Rukia, Byakuya, and Hisana did the same.

"Captain Kuchiki. I see you are willing to risk your life for them." He asked looking at the noble. Byakuya only nodded in response. "So be it, I hope you know the consequences for betraying the Soul Society." The white-bearded captain grabbed the hilt of his sword and slowly pulled it out. "Reduce all creation to ash...Ryujin Jakka." His spiritual pressure rose extremely and his blade was engulfed in fire in turn the surrounding area was also engulfed in fire causing the 4 on the building to jump into the sky.

"Whoa what the hell!" Ichigo shouted as he watched the place he jumped from disintegrate. '_I've never seen his Zanpakuto before. Hell, no wonder he's the head captain. All he did was release his Zanpakuto and he destroyed this entire area.'_

'_I guess it's up to me to do something about this.'_ Rukia thought as she grabbed her Zanpakuto. Yamamoto raised an eyebrow in question. "Dance! Sode no Shirayuki! Tsugi no Mai! Hakuren!" The burst of snow flew towards the squad 1 captain but was completely ineffective. The snow melted before it even had a chance to reach him. _'So much for that.' _

"Do not feel bad Rukia. I doubt even all our attacks combined could reach him." Byakuya told her. Everyone remained silent for a moment.

"Don't tell me you are giving up without so much as giving me a challenge." His voice boomed. Withing seconds of that statement Ichigo released his hollow mask and charged him. Sparks flew as their swords connected.

"I want you to tell me something old man. Why are you trying to kill Rukia? Why can't you leave her alone?" Ichigo shouted with his voice full of rage.

"If you want your question answered then you should ask my superiors. Orders such as this one do not come from me but from Central 46. But unfortunatrly for you…you won't have that chance." Ichigo widened his eyes at the older mans threat. "Ryukin Jakka, Taimatsu!" With one wave of his sword Yamamato sent an inferno directly at Ichigo; effectively scorching his clothes and removing much of his hollow mask.

"Ichigo! Daddy!" Rukia and Hisana yelled as they watched Ichigo soar through the sky. Not going too far he regained his posture and rejoined the group.

"Ichigo are you ok?" Rukia asked on the verge of tears. It wasn't everyday someone could stand a direct attack from Head Captain Yamamoto. Before looking at Rukia, Ichigo lifted his hands to remove the rest of his hollow mask.

"Yea I'm fine Rukia. Don't worry."

"Ichigo don't tell me to worry when you're facing the strongest man in the Soul Society." She yelled to him trying her best to masked her worried tone with an angry one to get her point across.

"Nice to see that you're worried about me babe." He said giving her a cunning smile. "But if it'll make you feel any better why don't you back me up."

"Of course I will." Ichigo raised his sword.

"Getsuga Tensho!" The wave of spiritual pressure was sent towards the head captain. He raised a pillar of flames in response but they had not been able to destroy Ichigo's attack. Seeing this fact Rukia went to assist him.

"Some no Mai! Tsukishiro!" The abundance of ice was enough to help Ichigo's attack get through the flames. Now it was headed right for the old man. _'This is my chance.'_ Hisana thought. She grabbed her sword.

"Scatter Senbonzakura!" Her wave raced towards Ichigo's flying attack in time to cover his attack, therefore doubling its attack power. Yamamoto opened his eyes more to observe their teamwork and prepared himself. He raised his flaming sword and took their attack head on. Even he had to admit that taking it on was a little more than he expected.

"Scatter Senbonzakura!" Byakuya also released his sword and sent it to aid the attack that had covered Ichigos' tripling its power. Feeling the pressure the head captain simply took the attack which make a deep cut on the right side of his body.

"I am impressed. You were able to come up with an effective strategy and managed to cut me. For this I commend you." A long silence followed this statement as one party was waiting for the other to attack. This never came for behind Yamamoto, a Sankaimon opened up to reveal a white haired lieutenant. Leiutenant Sasukibe.

"Captain, I have been given the task to deliver an urgernt message to you directly from Central 46." He was confused. He had never received a message from Central 46 while in the midst of battle. It must have been urgent for them to send it through his lieutenant.

"Let's hear it then." He commanded gruffly. He had not intended to stop the fight as it was just getting started.

"Well sir the jist of it was that you are to report to them with Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, and Byakuya Kuchiki. This being effective immediately. They gave me no further details sir." _'What could they want with us?' _Rukia questioned. "Alright!" Yamamoto yelled. "You have heard the demand we leave for the Soul Society at once Captain Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Rukia Kuchiki." Hisana stood there motionless. He hadn't called her name and she didn't want to be left behind for she had always wanted to know what this Soul Society looked like. Rukia and Byakuya began following captain and lieutenant through the gates to the Soul Society.

"Wait! You just expect us to stop mid battle and go to the Soul Society?" Ichigo asked not really directing the question towards anyone. Byakuya turned his head slightly and answered him.

"Yes." He turned forward and continued walking.

"Well Hisana's coming too." Head Captain turned around and faced Ichigo as the others walked past him.

"Only those summoned can visit Central 46."

"I don't care! I'm not leaving my daughter here by herself!" He looked at the now smiling little girl. "C'mon Hisana." He wrapped his arms around her and lead her to the gates. Yamamoto continued behind them and thought to himself, _'Stubborn Strawberry!' _

***At The Doors Of Central 46***

Head Captain moved to the front of the group and had succesfully led them to the doors of Central 46. Through the journey Hisana looked in amazement at how big the Soul Society was. It was an alternate version of home with stores and homes and inside Seretei was another surprise with barracks and other Soul Reapers like her. When they entered the tall building they were met with rows of people with covered faces. The first to be addressed was Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki! You have been a thorn in our side for years and now during the execution of Rukia Kuchiki you once again stand in our way, why?" One voice rang in the room.

"Why do you think, she's my wife!" He yelled not knowing who asked the question. He had a good feeling it came from number 23.

"It would be wise to watch your words as well as your tone Substitute Soul Reaper." Another angry voice from the other side of the room suggested.

"Who authorised you to get married?"

"Well…a…no one really." Rukia said with a cracking voice.

"So you thought that made it ok?"

"I mean—"

"The rules in the world of the living are different from those in the Soul Society." Ichigo answered for her. They seemed to ignore this statement as another voice asked a different question.

"Who is this girl? We did not summon her here." It was Byakuya's turn to speak.

"This is their daughter, Hisana Kurosaki." He said calmly, clearly unintimidated by their sterness.

"Their daughter you say?"

"How did she aquire Soul Reaper powers, unless of course Ms. _Kurosaki_ here has commited again the crime of power transfer."

"Of course not! Who the hell do you think you are!" Ichigo shouted letting his anger get the better of him.

"Your mouth Ichigo Kurosaki!" The same voice from before warned.

"How do you expect me to be quiet when you're intimidating her with false aqusations!"

"You don't ask the questions we do!"

"Ichigo." Rukia pleaded softly.

"Oh yeah well here's another one! Why can't you people just leave Rukia the hell alone!" Ichigo shouted at the top of his voice. This quieted down the entire room. Whispers could be heard in every direction.

"ENOUGH!" They all turned towards the front of the room where the noise was coming from a deep male voice. "You will leave us to talk with Genryusai. NOW!" With that they were shoved out the room. Once the door was shut Hisana cried out.

"Yay Daddy! You were great in there!" She screamed hugging him.

"You think so? Thanks sweetheart." Ichigo gave her a warm smile.

"Oh yea great job Ichigo." Rukia said face palming herself. "I bet they'll kill me on the spot for sure now." Ichigo wrapped her in his arms.

"Don't worry so much Rukia. They still have to go through me and Hisana. Right?"

"Right!" Hisana cheered.

"Ichigo I must agree your actions were completely inappropriate in there." Byakuya scorned. He had never seem such a more disgraceful act twords superiors.

"What you just wanted me to stand there while they bad-mouthed Rukia like that."

"That would have been better."

"For them maybe but not me. No one will ever talk about her like that while I'm here." Byakuya sighed. There was no getting through to the carrot top. All they could do now, was wait in silence for Head Captain to emerge from the door with results.

***Twenty Minutes Later***

The Head Captain walked slowly out of the doors gaining the attention of everyone present.

"Central 46 has made their decision." Mixed feeling erupted everywhere. Ichigo nervousness, Hisana anxiety, Rukia pure fear, and Byakuya…well even he didn't know.

"And?" Ichigo asked shakily.

"By the display put on by Ichigo Kurosaki in there in addressing the council, they had come to the conclusion that either he is very protective of Rukia Kuchiki and loves her dearly, or that he has completely lost his sanity. They have also struck a deal which I have already agreed to and I trust you will have no objections." He paused waiting for them to take in the information as Ichigo had a 'I can't believe they said that' look on his face. "Starting right now…Rukia Kuchiki," She looked up in horror not knowing if she would live or die. "You will remain in the Soul Society and complete your duties as a Soul Reaper for a total of 1 year with no visitation to the World of the Living. After that you will be relieved of your suties as a Soul Reaper forever."

"You mean I have to stay here for a year and then never be able to return?" She asked horrified. _'I'll never be able to see brother again.' _She felt her face burn as she fought back tears.

"Not exactly. Although you will not be know as an official Soul Reaper anymore, you will take on the status of Substitute Soul Reaper and be released to the World of the Living. You will not be restricted from returning here as you please." He finished. Rukia squealed and ran over to Ichigo, grabbing in him in a big hug. Although Ichigo was in no mood to celebrate."

"You mean I can't see Rukia for a year? This sucks." He pouted.

"Ichigo stop being a baby. He never said you can't come visit me." He let the subject drop.

"I take my leave." Head Captain began to walk away from the group having successfully pursuaded Central 46 to meet his demands.

"Kurosaki." Byakuya called to the happy couple.

"Yea what's up Byakuya." He made a small frown. _'He still insists on calling me by my first name.'_ "Sometime this year you will bring Hisana to the estate. I noticed small flaws in her Bankai and I'm willing to help her fix them."

"Thanks Uncle Byakuya!" The small girl squealed. When she called him by his first name it didn't bother him at all.

"Come Rukia. We should go." Rukia gave Ichigo and Hisana one final goodbye before leaving. After they finally walked off Ichigo looked at Hisana.

"Ready to go home?" She nodded. Before they could walk 5 feet a tall muscular man appeared behind Ichigo and kicked him into a pillar.

"Daddy!" Hisana called out to her father as the pillar broke in two.

"Daddy! Ichigo, you never told me you had a kid, congratulations!" The voice said.

"Kenpachi…" Ichigo groaned after he picked himself up. A pink head popped up from behind Kenpachi's shoulder and jumped in front of Hisana. The two girls were about the same height since Yachiru had grown a lot in those years.

"Hey there Ichii's daughter! My nake is Yachiru Kusajishi! I'm the leiutenant of squad 11!" She giggled.

"Wow you're a lieutenant?" Hisana asked in disbelief. _'She's looks about my age.'_

"Sure am, what's your name?"

"I'm Hisana Kurosaki, nice to meet you!" Hisana said formally.

"Likewise! Since you're Ichii's daughter you and I are gonna be best friends ok?" She said giving Hisana a wide smile.

"Sure!" Hisana had plenty of friends back home but none were Soul Reapers.

"Ichigo I'm shocked at you. You don't even bother to come by anymore now how do you think that makes me feel, huh?"

"Uh well you see I was gonna come back later in fact I was on my way to your place right now…" Ichigo rambled on, fear stricken. Besides Mayuri, Kenpachi was the only captain to strike fear in Ichigo's heart.

"Well since I got you here now…draw your sword so we can fight to the death." Kenpachi suggested forcefully.

"To the death!" Hisana cried out.

"Don't worry Sani, Kenny and Ichiii play all the time!" Yachiru assured her.

"Sani?" _'Did she just nickname me 'Sani'?'_ Ichigo flash stepped in front of Hisana and scooped her in her arms.

"Sorry Hisana we're leaving."

"Later!" Yachiru sang as Ichigo took off full speed towards the waiting Senkaimon.

***Back In The World Of The Living***

Ichigo let Hisana down on the ground and rested his legs for a bit.

"Daddy who was that man?" She asked him. She couldn't help but be curious about the guy who had wanted to fight her father to the death.

"That was Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain on squad 11. A man that has long since lost his mind." He said getting up. "Now c'mon. There's someone we need to go see." Ichigo and Hisana arrived at their destination and walked right in. Ichigo took a deep breath.

"KISUKE!" The ex Soul Reaper peeked from around the corner to be met with a fist from Ichigo that sent him crashing into a wall.

"Ichigo…how nice to see you…what can I do for you?" He asked in between groans.

"Kisuke!" Hisana screamed in horror. Ichigo picked up hat and clogs and threw him down into the training area.

"What's the big idea giving a little girl Soul Reaper powers Kisuke?" Ichigo was furious awaiting his answer.

"She came and asked me for them herself, she insisted." He surrendered helplessly.

"That doesn't mean you give them to her." Ichigo took a deep breath and regained his composure. "So…how did she get them?" He asked in his innocent voice.

"She went through the same process as you when you—" Another fist to the face.

"Are you insane!" Ichigo had been threw hell and back when he went through Kisuke's training. "Do you know how much pain involved in that method!"

"She knew the risk Ichigo." Ichigo growled and prepared his hand for another confrontation with Kisuke's face but Hisana jumped in between the two grown men.

"Daddy stop! Don't hurt him anymore I made him do it, it wasn't his fault." She pleaded unable to stand seeing her mentor being beaten senslessly by her dad.

"Fine." He moved Hisana aside. "Anything else you wanna tell me Kisuke?" Ichigo asked in a 'You'd better give me something I wanna hear' voice. Kisuke looked up from wiping his bloody nose.

"No, not at all Ichigo, that's it." He said holding his hands in front of his face.

"Good." Ichigo smirked. "Let's go Hisana." When they were a safe distance away Kisuke called out.

"Although she might have developed an inner hollow." The foot in the face Ichigo gave him left Urahara out for two days until Tessai found him on the floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well I decided to end it here. So ends the story Love Never Ending. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Oh and you all know that I've decided to do a sequel and the next chapter I post on this story will be its Prologue. I haven't decided a name for it yet but you can see in the next chapter if you like the plot. It took me a while to come up with it and a lot of old characters will be coming out ;). Until then. See you :)<strong>_


	14. Epilogue

_**Here is the prologue to the sequel of my story Love Never Ending. ~Enjoy**_

***Six Years Later***

Hisana Kurosaki. Now a blooming, 16-year-old teenager walks out the doors of Karakura High School after completing her last day of school before the 3 month summer break. After waving her friends goodbye she rushed off home to relax.

"Yo! Mom! Dad! I'm home!" She said walking through the door. Hisana looked over to see her father on the couch watching TV.

"Welcome home Hisana." He turned around to face his daughter. Hisana threw her bags down by the door and ran to give her father a hug as Rukia turned the corner.

"Hisana, you're home! How was your last day?" Rukia asked her. Hisana's eyes lit up and hurried over to give her mom a hug before she pulled away.

"Ugh! It was tiring. Ms. Misato decided to give us a summer assignment! She really is a vacation killer." The teen pouted heading up the stairs to her room. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Don't stay up there too long dinner will be done in a sec!" Rukia called up to her. When she reached her room Hisana collapsed on the bed and picked up one of her favorite magazines and began flipping through them.

She didn't stay like this for too long for she shot out of the bed and reached for a pill lying on her desk. Hisana could sense a nearby hollow and she thought of this as her perfect chance. She raced down stairs to see that her dad had already jumped up from the couch.

"Dad! Don't worry I have this one." She suggested giving him a cheerful smile. He gave her a questioning look before noticing her true intentions. He hadn't allowed her much hollow exercising lately, instead instructing her to concentrate on school work.

"Sure go on!" Ichigo walked back over to the couch and resumed his previous position. Hisana let out a small 'yes' before popping the pill into her mouth. Ichigo turned just enough to see Hisana transform into a Soul Reaper. _'She makes me so proud.'_ He thought as she opened to door to leave.

"You coming, Kari?" She called back. The mod soul piped with joy. She hadn't expected to be invited along with the young Soul Reaper.

"Yes boss!" They both left and began running down the street towards the hollow neither suspecting what would happen next.

***In Hueco Mundo***

"Then I trust I can leave everything to you, _Grimmjow_"? Aizen asked looking down from his throne. It had not been long ago that he broke out of his seal and rebuilt his kingdom in Las Noches. He even took the liberty of reviving a great portion of his army but the Soul Society's 13 Court Guard Squads had yet to be notified of this.

"Yes, Lord Aizen." The blue-haired Espada responded trying his best to bite back a growl.

"Please make it your number one priority that you succeed. We certainly don't want this ending up in failure if Ichigo Kurosaki were to learn of your arrival. Make sure to do the job quickly." The ex-Soul Reaper said nobly. _'I'll make sure that Ichigo Kurosaki no longer interferes with any of my plans, this time.'_

Grimmjow exited the room and proceeded to open a Garganta to the world of the living. He hurried through and made it just in time to see Hisana deliver the final blow to the hollow. She seemed to have not noticed him so he just decided to watch her for a moment.

"Hey Kari! You can come out now, hollow's gone!" Grimmjow watched as the mod soul came from behind a tree and stood in front of Hisana. "Don't worry about it now! You can stay in my body for now until we get home. I know if I were you I wouldn't wanna be a pill all day. Oh! I still have to get you a body. I'll get you one tomorrow. Promise, ok?" The mod soul seemed to be pleased by this as she jumped up and down happily.

"Hisana!" A familiar voice called out to her. Hisana spun around to see the busty woman coming towards her. _'That woman again.'_ Grimmjow thought as he watched the two talk.

"Oh! Ms. Inoue what bring you here?"

"Hisana I thought we've been through this, just Orihime." She said cheerfully giving Hisana a wide smile.

"Oh right I forgot." Hisana said scratching the back of her neck. A common trait of her fathers. Speaking of her father, Grimmjow made sure to keep his spiritual pressure low so that no one could sense him.

"Anyway I thought I sensed a hollow but looks like you took care of it. I wish I can stay and chat but I have to hurry. I left my new creation on the stove." Orihime said running off in the opposite direction. "Tell your father I said hi!"

"Will do!" When Orihime was out of sight Hisana began to make her way back home. _'I guess now's a good time.'_ Grimmjow sonidoed behind her and grabbed her waist, pulling her into him with one hand, while the other swept across her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Sorry about this, but orders are orders." He whispered into her ear.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well you guys this is only a part of the Epilogue. ^^ The rest will be uploaded in my new story. Be sure to check it's uploaded today :)<strong>_


End file.
